You X Your favorite Hetalia boy
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Becoming one with Russia? And Germany is gonna whip you? Lovino calls you a what? Oh my god, look what Japan's been hiding! And the battle of who the most awesome kisser begins between you and Prussia! So much more fluffed up stuff! Request are closed.
1. I'm awesomer than youPrussia

"How could they make the awesome me do this!" Prussia was complaining non-stop, saying how he's way too awesome for this kinda thing. But that's messed up! Why? Because you're freaking aweomser!

"Shut the hell up! I'm way awesomer than you, so if anyone should be complaining, it should be me!" You growled at him, earning a glare.

"You wish you were as awesome as me!"

"I don't have to wish it when I already am! Heck, I bet I'm even awesomer at kissing!"

It had been a normal day at the world conference, well their own kind of (odd) normal, when the ever-so-loud America asked, a.k.a demanded/yelled happily, for you and Prussia to go get something to eat for everyone. England had offered his..._unique _cooking, but Italy automatically screamed his food tasted like crap. Which made poor, little England sulk. France did not help what-so-ever, all he wanted to do was flirt (sexually harass) with any breathing, beautiful life. As for the others, it was either fighting or Germany stopping both Italy and France from attacking you. Meaning, Italy wanted hugs from the pretty lady, while France...you get the point.

So now, you and your awesomeness was going to the closest restaurant you guys could find.

Both of you, without noticing, had stepped closer towards each other. So much, that now you were face to face with him. Realizing this, you were about to step back but wasn't able to when a certain crimson-eyed man wrapped his arms around you.

"I'm more awesome at kissing than you! Watch me prove it!" He dipped his head forward, but a hand stopped his lips from claiming yours.

"Like hell you're getting a kiss from me like that! Besides, I'm more awesome!" You hissed, trying to free yourself.

"The awesome me can do whatever I want! And what I want is that kiss!" Removing your hand, he successfully was able to kiss your sweet lips. At first, you pushed on his chest. But then...you felt something weird deep within your heart. Some kinda feeling...attraction, maybe? Or something else? Whatever the case, you placed your hands onto his chest. But not in a 'get away from me way'. After a few minutes, both of you pulled back for air. You were blushing, no doubt, him on the other hand...

"See! The awesome me is amazing! Now let's hurry with that food or those losers won't let me hear the end of it!" Smirking, he started walking away. You stayed behind for a moment, wondering what that small yet warm feeling was. "Are you just gonna stand there? Come on, the awesome me is waiting!" Smiling a bit, you run to his side. You looked down at his hand as you walked down the sidewalk, would he mind if you...?

"Here, let me hold your hand. Because if you get lost, the awesome me won't be happy." Gasping when he took hold of your hand, you were shocked by not only his words but the very faint blush on his handsome face. So he was thinking the same thing, huh?

"Oh, Prussia...I'm still more awesome at kissing~!"

And so the awesome war began...


	2. Getting firewood with America

**I love Alfred so much! Again, I NO OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah! We're gonna find so much wood, everyone will be like 'Wow!' and 'Nice work!' and..." So as Alfred went on, you were skipping along happily next to him. You and Alfred had been able to, by some kind of miracle, gotten everyone to come along on this camping trip you both had been planing. Yes, even Arthur. After a few 'please' and puppy dog looks, he finally gave in. But not without a 'Bloody twits.'<p>

Since everyone had to do something, both you and Alfred offered getting firewood. Francis had asked if you would like him to go instead for some _alone_ time, but you quickly grabbed Alfred's hand and took off without a word or glance back.

"Heck yeah! They're gonna freak!" You smiled brightly. So here you were, with your best friend. Somewhat deep in the woods. You could already tell this camping trip was going to be fun! Even if Arthur was being moody, at least you had Alfred here to make it cheerful!

You had been really good friends with him for who knows how long. Your favorite thing to do with him was play video games, eat junk food, and just chilling with him. As of lately though, you had been feeling quite different about your friend. You didn't know what the feeling was, but it sure was weird! It made your face feel hot whenever he got close and your heartbeat went crazy! Like...Like...When you kick his ass at video games! You loved winning! Love...Wait...no, no, no! This is your friend! Friend...that's it...

"Whoa, dudette! Come back to earth! You're totally dazed or something!" His voice sent you back down to the real world.

"Sorry about that!" You blushed a bit, but smiled anyway.

"Don't worry my WOman, you were just thinking about how much of a hero we'll be when we bring back all that firewood!" He flashed you a happy grin, pointing at himself using his thumb...Did his teeth just sparkle?

"No...I was thinking about how weird you make me feel sometimes...!" Oh, crap! You were NOT supposed to tell him that! Damn him and his sparkles! Making you feel funny!

"Weird? OH! I get it! I make you feel like a hero, too! Sorry baby, but I'm the real hero!" Cue epic sweatdrop as he made a very...'heroic' pose...

"No, not that feeling! Something else!" You playfully punched his arm, smiling. He does the most stupid things sometimes, but that's why you loved being around him. No matter what, he could always make you laugh or smile. He also had his sweet moments, too. Like when you were crying one day about something that really brought your hopes down, he was there to bring them back up. Yeah, that sounds cheesy. But the good kind of cheese, like on hamburgers!

"Then what ails ya?" He questioned you, getting a bit too close.

"N-Nothing! Now, about that wood! Let's hurry up and get it!" You try passing him, but he grabs your arm, pulling you back.

"No way! The hero always helps those in need! So fess up!" Dammit, why did he always have to play the hero? Blushing hard, you whispered as best as you could without stuttering.

"I...kinda, maybe, sorta...uh..." Well, that didn't work. Maybe because he was holding you so close your noses almost touched, or those amazing blue eyes of his?

"It can't be all that bad, dudette! Out with it, will ya?" You didn't know if he was just eager, hyper or downright impatient. Either way, you knew there was no way outta this. So might as well tell him the truth...

"I...I...I THINK I LIKE YOU!" Maybe a bit louder than you hoped for, but you're with Alfred, so it's perfectly fine. He stared at you a little before laughing. You raised a questionable eyebrow at him.

"I like you, too! You're my best buddy, why wouldn't I like you?" Clearly, he didn't understand what you meant. Sometimes you wondered if all the fat from the junk food he eats everyday went to his head. Because for one, he can eat anything and everything yet he's still in pretty good shape. Two, he had his...'moments'.

Sighing, you pulled his shirt's collar forward, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. He didn't respond at first, but after the shock flew away, so did your breath. He kissed you like he was eating a cheeseburger...passionately. But you tasted far better than a cheeseburger to him, and that's definitely saying something special.


	3. You're special to me Canada

**Drabble, drabble, drabble, yeah! Do the drabble, yeah! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**List of who's next:**

**Romano**

**Russia**

**Japan.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>"Guys..." Here we go again. Just like any other meeting. You were trying to be overheard by all of the loud yelling. That's all they ever did was argue, and not about important things either. France and England were at each others necks, Italy was smiling happily as he talked to Japan about pasta. China was holding onto his panda for dear life as the <em>innocent <em>Russia leered.

Right now, you stood beside...beside...um...Oh! Canada? Yes, Canada! The only one who didn't give you a severe headache. Ever since you started coming to these meetings, you always stayed close to him. At first, like everyone else, you had no idea he was in the room. That is, until you heard such a sweet, timid voice answering to a small bear 'I'm Canada.' next to you.

You had said hello and were surprised by the look of absolute shock that came over his adorable face. After asking multiple times if you were talking to him, he finally introduce himself. Since then, you both have been really close.

"D-Don't worry, (Name.) They will notice us someday. Well, I know, at least they will you..." Canada tried comforting you, though he blushed when you smiled sweetly at him.

"Same with you! You're so kind, sweet, and nice. I can't believe no one hasn't noticed you yet." His eyes widen extremely, his blush heating up immensely as your eyes locked with each others. Even more so when you hugged him softly. He was so cute, like a timid puppy wanting attention yet too scared to try.

"N-N-No! I-I'm not that great, or even important, or special, or-" You cut him off with a swift kiss. How could he think of himself like that? He was amazing, the only one who noticed you. Who listened to what you had to say, like you were the only person in the world. Unlike the other arguing countries. But maybe it takes an amazing person to notice another one.

"You're special to me...I like you, I-CANADA!"

He was on the floor, nose bleeding, eyes looking like swirls, blushing madly. To make matters worse, a certain little bear had came into view. Coming to a stop next to Canada, his words made you smack your hand onto your forehead.

"Who are you?"

"That's Canada... ~"


	4. Stop calling me that Lovino Romano

****Thanks for the Reviews! Keep them coming, please~!****

* * *

><p>"GAH! Can't you do anything right, you bastard!" Once again, you successfully managed to anger Lovino. It wasn't that hard, just add a few wrong spices here and there, turn the stove up as high as it could go, burning the noodles. Yes, making him mad is quite easy. Even funny at times, though it annoyed you to no end when he called you a bastard. Even after you've been friends for so long...well, friends might not be the best word. More like a Love-Hate relationship. He hates it, you love it.<p>

Sometimes, you wonder, does he really hate you. Because he's been sweet before, in his own kind of way. But that might be because you're a girl. Oh, he's very nice to those other girls. It made you feel sick whenever he'd flirt with them, though you didn't know why considering you only thought of him as something fun to tease.

"Lovi~ I tried doing it right! Maybe you're just a bad teacher~!" Yup, that ticked him off pretty damn good. Steam, you imagined, was blowing from his ears as his face lit up bright red. Just than, Antonio walked into the kitchen humming a joyful tune. When he spotted how red Lovino's face was, he immediately gushed about him looking like a ripe tomato.

"YOU BASTARDO!" He slammed his fist on the kitchen's counter, hard actually. He regretted it as soon as he did it when the pain shot throughout his hand, towards his arm. "Figlio di una cagna!"(1) He strained to say through his pain while tears, rather he liked it or not, came pouring out.

"Oh, Mi amigo. Now look at what you've done. Don't worry, I'll make it better!" Before Antonio could get near him, Lovino yelled at him to go away. Antonio protested against that until he, after all this time, noticed you were there with a very worried look on your face. Putting two and two together, a sly smirk appeared. For once, he understood what was going on and told both of you he'll be leaving for now and shall come back later to check on Lovino.

"Let me see your hand..." You say gently, reaching for it.

"NO! This is your fault!" He turned his back to you, clutching his injured hand.

"At least let me put some ice on it! If you don't, it'll get a lot worse!" You growled, placing your left hand onto his shoulder.

"Fine...bastard." He mumbled, reluctantly holding out his hand for you. While he was having his moment with Antonio, you had already gotten ice from the freezer. For some reason, seeing Lovino hurt made your heart twist painfully. So you, so very softly, placed the ice onto his swollen hand.

Glancing a peek up at his face you were, to say the least, completely shocked to see a bright blush heating his face up. No, not of anger...what does it mean?

"You know..." You say quietly, "you should really stop calling me a bastard..."

"I call them like I see-a them." He scowled, looking anywhere but your eyes. Come to think of it, he's never really looked you straight in the eyes. There was this one time, but soon after he quickly ran the other way. You thought you had seen his face turn red but wondered if maybe your imagination was just playing with you.

Sighing, you let go of his hand. "Since you hate me so much, I'm leaving..." It hurt saying it, even if you didn't understand why. Sure, you cared for him but these feelings are different from friend-like ones. These could only be...

"You idiot, I don't hate you! Ti amo!"(2) Your heart stopped, started back, then did it again. You slowly turned back to face him, only for your lips to say hello to their new friend, Lovino's lips. You closed your eyes slowly, enjoying the kiss while wrapping both arms around his waist. Because doing it around the neck is old style in your books.

"Wow, Lovi...If I would have known you getting hurt could make you want to kiss me, I'd hurt you a long time ago~!" You teased the darkly, red-faced man.

"Shut up, bastard! I don't know how I fell for someone like you!"

"You do know what a bastard is, right? Well, my parents were married before I was born. As for yours..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Figlio di una cagna = "Son of a bitch!"<strong>  
><strong>2. Ti amo = "I love you!"<strong>


	5. Cute but evil, things even out Russia

**Kolkolkol~! Review please, Kolkolkol~!**

**List of who's next:**

**Japan**

**Switzerland**

**Iceland**

**Finland**

**Germany**

**England**

**Poland**

* * *

><p><em>Step, step, step<em>. So very close now, and everyone knew it. _You_ were coming.

"She's almost here! Oh god, we're gonna die! England, before we do, I need to tell you something important!" America, much to England's annoyance, grabbed both of his shoulders. Looking him dead in the eyes. "Your cooking sucks!"

"You bloody twit! Unhand me this instant! And how dare you say such things about my cooking!"

Before all hell broke loose, the doors suddenly opened. Revealing the one everyone was fearing, **_you_**. Meaning it was your job for letting hell break in. You smirked at their scared faces. Oh, how easy it was. Giggling sweetly, you came up to China. "Hello, China. I see you brought your panda here again."

"Y-Yes, I always take him everywhere I go, aru..." Shaking in fear, he stared at the ground. Not daring to look into your piercing eyes.

"Hmm...you know, I bet he'd make a wonderful playmate to my rottweiler." You grin as he shivers. "But you might be even better..."

"ARU!" You giggle innocently when he runs to hide behind Japan. Ah, it's so fun being able to look so cute yet scare people so easily. They're all afraid of you, perfect. Your lands will conquer them all. You think, until you meet your match.

"Hello, everybody."

**_Russia._**

He was the only one you could never put the fear of hell into. He reminded you of yourself. So sweet and adorable looking, but deadly. Both of you wanted to crush, take control over everything. With him in your way, it wasn't possible. But what if he joined you? Hmmm, come to think of it, he **is** pretty cute.

"Ah, (Name.) It's nice to see you here." Your thoughts snapped from your mind as his innocent voice reached your ears. Turning so you would be face to face, you smile just as sweet. Both of your aura's flaring.

"Thank you, great seeing you as well." He smiled that oh-so sweet smile at you. It's very adorable in your eyes. The others, not so much. Seeing as they were huddling in a corner at the other side of the room, shaking.

"So, my little sunflower. Have you thought about my question?" Yes, that's right. He had asked you the other day about something. It's quite interesting, actually. You've never been asked such a thing before, either. People are too scared, which amused you greatly. But here he was, the one person who isn't terrified to even look at you. But, like you had thought before, he reminded you of yourself. Meaning, everyone else was just as scared of him as they were you. Amusing, really.

"I have and I must say, I'd never thought you of all people would ask me that. But to answer your question, yes. I'd love to." Both of you smiled with malicious.

"Excellent, shall I get you at eight o'clock tonight?"

"Yes. I can not wait for our date."

"Good. And afterward, would you like to become one with mother Russia?"

"Oh? How do you?"

"Come, I will show you. Kolkolkol~"

So much for the date.


	6. Let's see what's in Japan's closet

**Hehehehehehe~ I own nothing but my messed up mind~! (Which is France's fault!)**

**List of who's next:**

**Switzerland**

**Iceland**

**Finland**

**Germany**

**England**

**Poland**

**Sweden**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where is he?" You thought aloud, wondering why your boyfriend was taking so long from going to the store. Your boyfriend, Japan, had said something about needing to buy a rather important book. He seemed nervous when saying the word <em><strong>book<strong>_, but you just shrugged it off. Though it was kind of odd that he wouldn't say what book it was, or even the name of the store.

'_Hmm...Since he's not here, why not take a look around?' _You think with a mischievous smile. Hey, he's your boyfriend after all. So you had every right to take a look around his home, right? Sure, he's all for privacy, but he wasn't here. And come to think of it, he isn't one for touching either. Which, shall I say, annoyed you greatly. He, you can't deny it or wouldn't want to, was **sexy. **So when you have a sexy boyfriend who doesn't like being touched, you kind of don't care for privacy anymore. More like wanting to break that damn personal space bubble.

'_Wonder what he keeps in that oh-so private closet of his.' _Ah, yes. That closet of his. Sometimes, you tried going into it while he was around, but he always got _**very **_nervous and would come up with some kind of an excuse as to why not to go in there. Now was the perfect chance, though. To see what he's so scared of showing you!

Heading into his room, you looked both ways inside of the hall to make sure no sexy boyfriends were near. Smiling, you took off.

Coming to a stop in his room, you smiled blissfully when his scent reached your nose. Oh, how you loved being close to him, which was hardly ever. So you'd take what you could get, for now at least. He's really lucky you haven't jumped him already. He's so cute when acting shy, the way he blushes whenever you got closer. But, always to your disappointment, he moved away. It's not like he didn't want to be near you, he did, but for some reason unknown to you, he had problems with not having enough personal space. Seriously, he might as well have been the inventor of the saying 'Too close for comfort'.

After dating for so long, you have only managed two heavenly kisses from him. Of course, he freaked out while blushing madly. But hey, remember, better than nothing right? _**Sigh**_

"Let's see what we can find!" Opening the closet door slowly, you gasped at what came into full view.

Manga.

Sweet, sweet Manga everywhere. The heaven's lights shined down as music began playing in the back of your mind. He's an anime fan as well? Why, in the name of pocky sticks, hide this from you? You loved anime, too! This is something both of you could have talked about and enjoyed together, so why hide it?

Picking one up, you crawled onto Japan's futon. Flipping happily through the first page, things started getting...weird. And then, like lighting shocked you into hell, you finally noticed. This was _**NOT **_the type of Manga you read. No, this is far too inappropriate. This was...oh god, HENTAI? You glanced back into the closet, yup, that's hentai all right. It all made sense now. He must have been around France for way-so freaking much-too long.

"WHAT THE HELL?" You screamed, cheeks flaming red.

"(N-Name?)"

Life just loves us all, doesn't it?

"Oh, hey Japan...I was um, er, j-just..." Could words really say anything you were feeling? Not by the looks of it. Were you mad or sadden by this? Not even you knew. Did he find those girls more prettier than you? Had he not once said his preference for 2D girls was better over 3D girls when talking to England, Greece, and France? But, he told you that not even they could match to your beauty...He wouldn't lie...Right...?

"Why did you look in there?" He was calm, as always, but something seemed off as his gazed stayed stuck on the floor. No, it was the fact he wasn't blushing or stuttering.

"I was just curious...I wanted to know why you'd never let me in that closet. I see why now, though. T-Tell me, do you find those girls more...attractive?" God, you did not want to cry in front of him. It made you feel weak, but you couldn't help the few tears escaping.

"(Name,) you silly girl." Before you knew what was happening, your back was against the futon with a very angry, yet sexy, Japanese boyfriend hovering above you. "No woman, real or not, could come close to you. But I do not appreciate you invading my personal space. So you must take responsibility for your actions." He breathed heavily against your neck, kissing it none too gently.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT? H-H-Hang on, what happened to being too close! A-And not like touching?" Holy rice balls. Where did this come from? Just who the hell was this? He couldn't be the real Japan! No way in hell! But, praying to all that's right in this world, it is...you sure don't mind. No, not one bit.

"You invaded my personal space, so I shall invade yours."

_**If this was taking responsibility, how could you say no?**_

**Extended ending**

"Wow...I'm going to have to go in that closet more often..."

Japan blushed a whole new color of red as everything you both did finally sunk in.

"Oh my..."

* * *

><p><strong>After seeing a picture of Japan being angry, I couldn't help myself. ONHONHONHONHONHONHON-Wait, DAMMIT FRANCE!<strong>


	7. Teach me how to shoot a gun Switzerland

**Thanks for the reviews! And, to Russia-kolkhoz, thanks for the Vodka!**

**Russia: Did somebody say Vodka, da?**

**Ayame-chan: *Gulps***

**List of who's next:**

**Iceland**

**Finland**

**Germany**

**England**

**Poland**

**Sweden**

**Greece**

**Scotland**

**I don't own hetalia! America is still there, and not in my closet, so it's true! T^T**

* * *

><p>"Keep your back straight!" Switzerland complained angrily as he, once again, straighten your posture. Currently, you were being taught by Switzerland on how to shoot a gun. After many 'pretty please' , along with pouts from you and Liechtenstein, he finally agreed.<p>

Now, most of you should know, he wasn't fond of many people. How both of you started some kind of friendship is still, to this day, unknown by people. Truth be told, you guys didn't get along very well in the beginning. You had met Liechtenstein a few months ago, immediately hitting it off and becoming close friends. It was at the grocery store, when you noticed the small girl picking up her dropped coupons. You helped her while making small talk. After that, you had ask if she wanted to hang out later with you and your friends. She told you she would have to ask her brother first so you suggested hanging out at her place.

Of course, after telling her brother he said no. She begged him with those puppy dog eyes until he finally gave in, but only if it was just you who came. Liechtenstein looked incredibly happy to have a friend over, it made you smile. When you first noticed her brother, you had to admit he was quite good looking. Handsome indeed. But he seemed pretty cold toward you, so you just ignored him whenever you went to their house.

As time went on, ignoring him was getting harder for you. He's just so handsome and his personality, slowly but surely, started growing on you. Before you knew it, you had fallen for the gun-loving man. But as for him, he seemed neutral about you. Sure, he frowned whenever you were around. But he didn't necessarily insult you. He, maybe your mind was playing tricks on you for thinking this, acted almost as if he was _**nervous **_around you. Meaning he'd go the other way you were coming. That, or he just didn't like being around you, which hurts. Maybe he wasn't used to having other girls near him? Does that mean he's shy? Oh...he just got cuter, dammit!

"Now, make sure you keep your aim in a safe direction." You sighed at his words. The only reason you wanted to learn this was to get closer to him. But he's so focused on his lesson, you wondered if anything you tried worked. You have been flirting, the smiling, winking, other things. Resulting in him turning his back to you while giving another lecture.

There had to be something you could do to make him notice your advances. What? Hmm...what had France said before. Yes, you had been desperate enough to ask him for help. With your friends, though. You needed some kind of protection, right? Let's see...he did mention something about bringing each others bodies closer together would spark some kind of emotion. But before he could even finish his advice, one of your friends slapped him on the head. Hey, worth a shot?

"Hey, Switzy, mind helping me with my posture?" You smiled, oh was he in for it. You were going to catch him off guard. And, like the fantasy going on in your head, he would put his arms around you. Then, share a sweet kiss. Hmmm...maybe with some chocolate you both could...Stop that! No time for nosebleeds!

He frowned deeply at the nickname. "Don't call me that." Sighing just as deep, he came before you. He put his hands onto yours so he'd be able to aim the gun better. Since he was behind you, it was time for putting your plan into action.

You pushed further into him, leaving no inch of your bodies untouched. You couldn't see his facial expressions, but you knew for a fact his whole body stiffened greatly. You were about to say something when he cut you off.

"Don't get so close, step back. Your aim won't improve if you're not focusing." His voice was...angry? No, not really...Could it be strained? Or even a mixture of both? Either one didn't help your confidence at all. It's no use with him. Liechtenstein, who knew of your feelings, had told you he felt the same way. But he was too stubborn for his own good. You had thought, even believed, that might be true. Now, not so much. Damn your heart for falling so hard for him.

"You know what...I'm done learning this." You said, trying to keep your voice from cracking. You had stepped away from him, now standing dangerously close over the cliff's ledge.

"You can't just quit now! It makes you look weak-" It was your turn to cut him off.

"You don't understand anything! I-I-I lov-AHHHH!" Time froze for both of you. You fell. The last thing you heard was his voice...

"(NAME!)"

Then everything went black.

_Shake, shake, push, push. _What the heck? Who kept shaking you? And why did your head hurt? Wait...a voice. You heard someone speaking, but your eyes wouldn't open. That voice...It was...

"You can't die! No, don't you dare die! I swear, I'll kill you if you die!"

"S-Switzerland..."

"Yes, (Name?)"

You pulled his shirt's collar down, making his lips crash onto yours.

"That makes no sense..." You smiled after breaking the kiss. Both of you were blushing, brightly might I add. The so called cliff was actually barely above ground, but high enough to cause a good bump on the head. The emotions that went across his face were priceless. Worried-Happy-Shock-Angry. You knew then it was time for a nice, long scolding. Oh, but it's so worth it. Because that chocolate fantasy will come true one way or another! You know what? Forget the scolding. You cut him off once again, seeing as he's been talking/slightly yelling at you the whole time.

"So...how about we eat something, I don't know, sweet?" You asked, smiling even if your head still hurts.

"You just fell, injured yourself, and all you can think about is eating!"

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for..._**chocolate.**_"

"Fine, if you think you're well enough. And don't think I've forgotten about that, that...kiss! I'll think of someway you can...make up for it! That was completely uncalled for!"

"Don't worry, I will~"

France had been able to tell you a thing or two about chocolate~

_**Extended ending**_

"Your chocolate really is good. Besides that, did I make up for that kiss~?"

"Shut...up..."

Poor Liechtenstein, her room is right next to his.

* * *

><p>Ayame~chan: FRANCEEEEEEEEE! You stole my keyboard again!<p>

France: ONHONHONHONHONHONHONNHON~ You can have it back...for a price that is~

Ayame~chan: EEENNNNGGGGLLLLAAAAANNNDDDD!

England: Go away, you bloody frog!

France: Oh? Why don't you make me, black sheep of Europe!

England: Why you!

England and France: ***Fighting***

Ayame~chan: ***Eating popcorn***

America: Hahahaha! No need to fear, the hero is here!

Ayame~chan: I needed you about a minute ago!

America: The hero has to eat! ***Shoves cheeseburger in mouth***

Ayame~chan: My hero...**T^T;**

America: I know, right!

Ayame~chan: ...


	8. My little teacup England

**Review, please!**

**Here's England! I don't own Hetalia, but England owns you! Rather you like it or not! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed~**

* * *

><p>England loved his tea. He also loved teacups. How expertly their pattern was design. Each having their own uniqueness. Ah, teacups. So small, so cute. They reminded him of someone. He adored that person, even though she could be annoyingly loud at times. Maybe because she hangs out with that git, America too much? His bad habits might be rubbing off on her. Either way, he still loves her. Even if he doesn't show it much.<p>

He should be used to loudness by now, but just couldn't. So when he heard the door slam shut, along with a yell of "I'M HOME~!" He cringed. Definitely been around America too long. He sighed, aggravated that his peaceful tea-time had been interrupted.

"Where are you, Iggy?" That blasted nickname you gave him! He has told you many times before NOT to call him that, but you being you, just kissed his nose and smiled happily.

"Must you insist on calling me that horrid name, love? And keep down, you'll wake the other side of the world with that big mouth of yours. I swear, you have been spending far too much time with that wanker, America. You really-" He kept on and on. You wondered if he ever stopped for breath since his speech didn't stop for a mere second.

You were siting next to him on the couch by now, already having put the groceries away. You stared at his moving lips thoughtfully. When you think about it, you both haven't kissed but once in the whole relationship. He said it's because he's a gentleman, but you thought otherwise. He was shy, at least you thought that to be the reason.

After about one hour into the scolding, you had enough. You sat on his lap when he wasn't paying attention. Of course, him being so into his complaining about manners and America, he didn't notice at first. When you successfully made yourself at home on his lap, did he finally realize. His face took on that of a, shall we say it? Tomato red!

Grabbing his cheeks with both hands, you pulled him into a sweet kiss. "You lecture too much." You grin as his blush deepens. "But I love you anyway!"

"T-Twit, don't just-" You cut him off with another swift kiss.

"S-Stop doing that! You can not just go around kissing people like it's no big deal!"

"But it's fine as long as you both love each other, though, right?"

"Well, yes, but still-"

"Then it's okay if I do it again!" You leaned in for another kiss, only to have his hand stop you.

"Bollocks, who taught you manners? That blasted America must have tainted your mind! I-" Once again, you cut his speech off. You wrapped him into a loving hug, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"No, I do it because I love you..." You whisper softly into his ear. His body tensed slightly, you could feel the increase of his heartbeat as he placed his arms around your waist, returning the embrace. You lifted your head so you could see his face, which was blood red. Smiling happily, you kissed his nose. That, in no way, helped his already heated cheeks.

"You're bloody annoying, rude at times, and can be foolish. But...for some reason, I wouldn't have it no other way. My little teacup." Caressing your slightly flushed face, he gently stroked your cheek using his thumb. This time, he kissed you. The kiss was incredibly sweet. Just like fresh, newly made tea.

"If I'm your teacup, you're my tea kettle! Always blazing hot, temper in all!"

"Shut up, you bloody twit!"

"But I'm YOUR bloody-teacup-twit!"

He kissed you again. The only way to get back his peace and quiet, though he did relish your soft lips. He even felt his lips turning upward, creating a small smile. Guess the saying is true...opposites attract. In both of your cases, maybe so. But that's what makes love fun!

"Oh yeah, America said we should both be more open about our feelings! So, I will go first...England, you really can't cook. At all. I love you still, though."

And annoyingly stressful...

"You're lucky I'm such an incredible gentlemen...and that I love you as well..."

"I know~"

* * *

><p><strong>Fun thing that happened today!<strong>

**Me and my older brother went to a italian restaurant. After sitting down at the table, my brother asks.**

**Older brother: What do you want?**

**What I do is.**

***Stands up, puts hand in the air, smiles as big as I can, and yell...***

**"PASTAAAAAAA~!"**

**My brother facepalms, while everyone else is giving me a 'What the hell?' look. My brother let's his head fall onto the table when I just looked at all the people and say...**

**"Veeeeee~"**

**I have no regrets.**


	9. You're like a firecracker Hong Kong

**I'd just like to say, that I also get request on DA. And, I randomly pick who I'm doing next. Sorry for any misunderstanding. Also...  
><strong>  
><strong><em>PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA~!<br>_Thank you all for the awesome reviews! **

**The pasta was great! x3**

***Holding golden gilbird trophy proudly* THANK YOU~!**

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, Hong Kong? H-Hey, uh..." You struggle to say, leaning lightly on your left side. You had finally mastered enough courage to speak with him, your long time crush, Hong Kong. You had been secretly in-love with the laid-back nation for quite some time now. It started back when you first met him, along with his family, at one of the World meetings. Your country's business marketing wasn't doing well, so you needed help badly. You knew of China's great success in that field, so of course you went to him.<p>

He didn't mind helping, as long as he got some of the profit. You did not complain, seeing how much you were in need of help. Then, two boys, seemingly coming out of nowhere, caught your attention when they, well just the one with an odd hair curl, started talking to China. The one with the curl was saying something about how marketing was all started, and made, in Korea. Which caused China's facial expression to turn irritated. While China scolded the boy about being rude for interrupting his conversation, you were too busy staring at another.

He was just standing there, no smile, frown, anything. To you, he seemed bored. You tried making small talk, but he only nodded yes or no as answers. When you mentioned 4rth of July coming, specifically the fireworks, did you see his eyes spark with slight interest. You used that to your advantage, and were finally able to hear his voice. He had only said '"They are lovely"', but it was a start. You melted, yes corny, in his voice.

Few months had past since then. Your country was doing amazingly better, but you still visited the Asian nations. South Korea took a liking to you, or your chest, and had been knocked out many times by either you or China. China was a nice friend, while Taiwan became your newest best friend. You weren't sure what Hong Kong considered you as though, he never really talked much. Even so, you felt different around him. His calm personality pulled you into a peaceful trance, and those eyes...You could feel your cheeks redden.

You spent, as much as you could, time with him. And sometimes, managed making small talk. He didn't make many facial expression, a few curious looks here and there, not a lot. But once, when you said how much fun you had with him after the 4rth of July party America had to celebrate his birthday, did you noticed a little smile playing at his lips when staring at you. At least, better known as hoped, you thought he smiled at you.

So now, here you are, trying your best to gain his attention away from the book he's reading. Right now, only you and him were alone in China's house. China ran out of some things, so he needed to go out for a few hours. Taiwan threw you a sly look, that made your cheeks light up brightly, when she offered to go as well, ending up dragging South Korea along because he wanted to stay and watch his favorite drama. She knew how you felt about Hong Kong. This was just her way of helping you out, and for her own fun because she also knew how shy you were around him.

After tapping his shoulder, did he finally look up at you. You gulped, those eyes of his...

"Yes?"

That voice...

"I, um...wanted to know if, maybe, you'd like to...Y-You know, uh, do s-something together...? I-I mean nothing out of the ordinary! J-Just spend t-time with each other, s-since we never talk much...Y-you don't have to, though! I just wanted to-" He cut you off by placing his index finger onto your lips. You felt your face heating quickly at this sudden touch, and hoped you wouldn't faint from happiness.

"You speak too much, and your words tend to stutter. Also, your face is red." He cupped both of your cheeks, which now put the saying 'tomato red' to shame. Even more-so when he started rubbing his cheek against yours.

"Your face feels heated. Like a firecracker." He mumbles unemotionally, moving his face up and down as if he thought your cheek would start sparking like sparklers. By now, your heart might just do so. Because you felt it beating so fast, it might just explode. You try breathing normally, but that's becoming quite hard when he suddenly pulls back, only so he could stare you straight in the eyes.

"Your eyes look like Roman Candles. So bright, with many colorful emotions swirling around." Again, no emotion was in his voice. To anyone else, he may have sounded bored. But to your ears, you thought you heard a slight something. His voice almost seemed softer.

"W-W-What? Wow...I don't think I've ever heard you t-talk this much before...Y-you should do it more often! I-I really like hearing your voice! It's so...tranquil. Like the aftermath of firework sparks...I-I didn't mean i-in a bad way! You know t-that calm feeling you get by j-just looking at them? Um, does that make sense? Uh...I-I mean-" Your speech was once again quietened down by Hong Kong, but this time...It was his lips pressing calmly onto yours.

"You were doing it again." Was it your dazed mind or did his voice have an emotion to it? Something soft, warm...loving? If this is a dream, please let this blissful slumber continue eternally. But there is no-way he just said anything emotionally, let alone lovingly.

"Sorry..." Was your only reply. You're lucky even that came out from your dry mouth, because you didn't feel anything else could be said from it. Your heart did a back-flip up to your throat when he leaned his head onto your chest. You couldn't breathe or even move an inch of your body when his arms wrapped around your waist as he pressed further into you.

"H-Hong K-Kong...?" You squeaked out softly, wrapping your arms around his head, placing your hands into his hair. The scene looked like one from those cheesy romantic movies, and yet if someone saw, they'd surely go 'awww'. Your mind was spinning from being held in such a way. You never would have imagined, maybe daydreamed, that he'd do this kind of thing. It felt...well, words can't really describe. But you'll go with warm.

"Your heart is loud, like a firecracker. That isn't normal."

"Are you saying I'm a firecracker...B-Because you keep comparing me to one..."

"Is that bad? Fireworks are very beautiful, like yourself. You shouldn't complain. Besides, I love fireworks."

"Then...May I be a firecracker for y-you?"

"You already were."

You lifted his head with both hands, smiling shyly. Mentally giving yourself a prep talk, you pressed your lips to his. He softly returned the kiss, his hold on you tightening somewhat when you shyly licked his bottom lip for entrance. He allowed, letting your tongue slowly enter his sweetness. You kissed him timidly, while he was more calm. Gently caressing your tongue with his.

When you both pulled apart, you were breathing slow breaths in order to stay on your two feet. If he wasn't holding you right now, you might have just fell from feeling weak in the knees. Yes, you think, that sounds cheesy. But damn, this cheese tasted good.

"Wow...who knew I wouldn't mind being considered a firecracker, let alone love the person calling me it..." You say, blushing immensely. He leaned his forehead against yours, the same unemotional look gazing back at you. That is, until...

_**He smiled.**_

_**Extended ending.**_

"HEY, HONG KONG! (Name's) breast are mine! Why are you hugging her!" Gotta love the family.

…

…

…

FALCON PUNCH!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so after writing two horror stories, I had to get my fluff on! I don't know much about Hong Kong, only that he's not very emotional and says things without a care in the world. <strong>**Also, he has a thing for fireworks. I really love this guy!  
><strong>**  
>I have a headache... I guess rocking out to Vocaloid songs, earphones in, full volume, singing into a hairbrush, dancing like an idiot, does that to you...<strong>

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Firecracker/You © Hong Kong**

**Your vital regions, still being fought over by Hong Kong and Prussia.**


	10. Awkward family meeting  Norway

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'mma working on everyone's request!**

****Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya ****

**Review, please~!**

* * *

><p>It's never easy meeting the family, especially your boyfriend's. So when you asked him, giving the cute puppy-dog look, he gave in. He warned you of their annoyingly odd ways, but you brushed it off. Besides, Norway was also <em>unique <em>in his own way, apparently being able to see supernatural creatures. It freaked you out at first, definitely when you caught him speaking to a, from what he called it, troll. As time went on, you came to accept his bizarre ways. No, for some reason, you didn't think of him as crazy. You could blame your heart for that.

Since both of you have been dating for about two years, you thought it was the right time to meet his family. Your relationship is getting more serious, so it had to be done sooner or later. He, of course, strongly resisted your request. Puppy-dog looks, kisses, along with pleases, he couldn't say no any-longer. Although, when he thought you weren't around, you could've sworn he started whining and complaining to some sort of fairy. Being used to his odd behavior, you simply chuckled, going to get ready for the trip so you'd finally meet his family.

Two days later, Norway was parking in-front of his family's house. You could feel the butterflies swirling inside the bottom of your stomach, yet felt excited as well. You giggle when you hear a low grunt coming from your boyfriend when a man with spiky hair slams the home's-door open, then running towards the car.

"About time you guys got here!" Said man says cheerfully, tapping on Norway's window. Your boyfriend keeps his face calm as he opens the door, causing it to hit the spiky-haired man quite hardly in his face. You watched somewhat worriedly with a hint of humor when he falls to the ground. You smiled though when Norway came and opened your car-door's side, helping you out by taking hold of your hand.

"(Name,) that is Denmark...Please excuse his stupidity." Norway reluctantly whispered, getting both his and your suitcases from the trunk. As he was doing this, Denmark shot back up onto his two feet, almost as if nothing happened at all. Because soon, he was standing right in your face, leaning-in like he wanted a kiss. You blushed, gulped and gave Norway a look of 'help!' when Denmark grabbed both your cheeks.

"Damn, Norway! I didn't know you'd ever get a hottie like her!" By now, Norway had dropped both bags, calmly walking towards you and Denmark. When reaching you both, he grasp Denmark's tie, twisting it highly up. Letting his hands fall from your heated face, he tried removing Norway's hands from choking him.

While all of this was happening, you wondered if maybe you should help. Before you could make your mind up, a boy with blonde hair came out of the house. He sighed, though smiling slightly, when he seen the scene playing out, kind of like this was completely normal. His eyes soon landed on you, making his smile increase. You smiled as well, going to stand in-front of him.

Holding your hand out, you happily tell him your name. He shakes your hand gently before releasing.

"Nice to meet you, (Name.) I'm Finland, I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiles kindly, leading you into the house. You glance behind your shoulder to notice Denmark and Norway had finally stopped fighting, following Finland with Denmark holding your bag while Norway carried his.

All of you walked into the living room, you biting your bottom lip nervously. You took a look around, then realized two other men were in there as well. One tall, kind of scary looking, with blonde hair. The other had violet eyes and silver hair. He was sitting next to the tall-man while reading. Both took note of your staring, slowly letting their eyes come onto your figure.

"Hey, guys! This is Norway's girlfriend, isn't she hot? Like damn, how did he get this cutie? Too bad I couldn't get her first!" Denmark joyfully says, placing both his arms around yours and Norway's shoulders.

Finland looks down at his feet, slightly blushing.

The silver-haired man's eye twitches.

Scary one doesn't seem to care.

Norway is reaching for Denmark's tie again.

You blush up a new storm of red.

Now you understood what Norway was talking about.

* * *

><p>After that fun afternoon, Denmark almost getting himself killed by Norway, you all were seated at the kitchen table for dinner. You picked at your food, not really in the mood for eating. Not when Denmark kept going on about how you and Norway should get married at a beer factory, so he'd be able to drink as much as he wanted.<p>

Finland tried making the atmosphere less awkward by asking how things were going back at where you and Norway lived, but soon Denmark started saying he wants to visit and throw a huge party with plenty of beer for everyone. The one named Iceland told him to shut up, so Denmark began teasing him about calling Norway "Big Brother". This caused Norway to actually take interest, soon saying the same thing.

The one known as Sweden looks at you, making you feel uncomfortable and somewhat scared. He asks you something, at least you thought he did. You couldn't understand, which Finland noticed.

"He asked if you were enjoying yourself..." Finland offers a small smile, you doing the same.

"Yes, it's quite...interesting." You answer him, glancing at your boyfriend whispering something to Iceland. You could tell Iceland didn't agree with whatever Norway said, judging by the annoyed facial expression covering his features. An odd family indeed.

Things were going kind of normal after Norway and Denmark finally decided to leave Iceland alone. You almost let out a content sigh, but stopped immediately when Denmark asks a question far from appropriate. Also causing your whole face to heat up immensely.

"So, you guys had sex yet? Are you gonna do it here? Because I wouldn't believe it without hearing!"

Sweden raised his eyebrow, Iceland lightly blushes along with Finland, Norway starts choking on his food, while Denmark is laughing at you all. His laughing is cut short when Norway, once again, starts strangling him using the tie. Although this time, it doesn't look like he's going to stop anytime soon. This makes Finland stand from his seat, hurriedly going over to the two. He tried pulling Norway away, but fails doing so. Giving Sweden a pleading look, he pulls harder on Norway's arms.

Taking notice of the silent plea, Sweden takes hold of Norway's waist. Lifting him up like a feather, he places him next to you. Norway didn't have any expressions showing, but you were sure he felt embarrassed. Trying to cheer him up, you gently grasp his hand. Giving him a small squeeze, you smile reassuringly. He doesn't say anything, though you thought his lips twitched upward slightly.

"U-Um, why don't you two go up to your room? I'm sure you're both tired from the long road trip!" Finland says nervously, breaking the awkward silence. Norway nods, tugging your hand to follow him.

Once there, you sit next to him on the bed. You can't tell what he's thinking, keeping his eyes glued on the floor. Sighing, you lean closer towards him, letting your head rest against his shoulder. His gaze wonders to you, wrapping both strong arms around your waist. You felt your breath hitched by this sudden action. Norway is a very sweet boyfriend, but hardly ever shows this kind of physical affection.

"I apologize for Denmark's idiocity..." He whispers in your ear, making you shiver a bit. You feel him rubbing soothing circles in the middle of your back, and you knew red wouldn't come close to describing your blazing cheeks.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, it's not your fault. Besides, if you look pass the awkwardness, I think everything went pretty good. I like the way your family is, they're not afraid of being themselves around strangers. Denmark might be...uh, well, what's the word? Let's go with none-too-shy about what he says, but I think he means well..." You whisper as well, snuggling deeper in Norway's arms.

You never knew how good being held could be, but being embraced by the love of your life? Heaven must have came down on earth and made a pit stop near you. You really think this when he suddenly lifts your chin up, gazing into your eyes before softly kissing you. Both of you slowly close your eyes as you drown in the loving kiss.

He gently nips your lower lip, asking calmly for entrance. You happily allow this, letting his tongue trace yours, playfully squeezing it. To you, this must be the definition of pure bliss. You're even more convinced when he slips you onto his lap, one arm holding your waist somewhat tightly while his hand caresses your left cheek softly.

You press against his chest, your hands getting lost in his hair as you push more into the kiss. This movement causes him to fall onto his back, now laying on the bed with you straddling him. You moan lowly in your throat when he begins stroking your thighs. He let's his mouth leave yours, only to then trail butterfly kisses down the side of your neck.

He flips you both, now him straddling you. He stares into your eyes, an unknown passion burning through his gaze. You relished it, sending him your own heated flame. But when he smiled. _Smiled._ **S.M.I.L.D.**You felt your heart skipping happily away. Maybe this was his way of saying sorry? If so, you both will be visiting his family more often.

"Jeg elsker deg, (Name.)" He breathes warmly onto your neck, giving it a light kiss.

"I love you too, Norway." Smiling sweetly, you pull him into another kiss.

Meeting the family is always awkward, but you feel grateful towards them. Because without the family, you never would of had the chance to meet your most loved one. And it's always nice having a crazy family. Makes life more interesting, wouldn't you agree? You dazedly think this, until...

"Hey guys, Denmark just wanted to say sorry for-O-O-O-OH MY! S-S-SORRY!" Finland was saying as he slowly opened the door, then getting a nice view of Norway straddling you. His hands working to get your bra off, yours tugging his shirt off. You, can blush even be said now? Norway seems irritated by this, but before anything else can be said, Denmark makes himself well known.

"HOT DAMN, they're doing the do! FINLAND, HURRY AND GET ME THE CAMERA!"

Don't you just love family? They know exactly when, where, and timing, to make things a hell of a lot more awkward. Family for life!

**Extended ending.**

"So...is he gonna be okay?" You ask your boyfriend, who had his arms wrapped around your waist as you both watch the sunset from the bedroom window.

"Yes, but he'll have to wear that neck brace for a while..." For the first time, in your whole two year relationship...

Norway smiled extremely happily.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate spring cleaning so freaking much, especially when it's not even spring yet! I swear, my mind is high on cleaning stuff. As if it wasn't messed up enough! D: Wait... :? <strong> **A****nywayz, haven't we all had that awkward moment with the family? I still remember the first time my older brother brought his (ex)girlfriend to meet us...She was scared of me. Yes, I can be like Russia at times. :D**


	11. I gotta whip and will use it Germany

**_****_**Thanks for reviewing! XD**_****_**

**_****_**Reviews make me smile like Italy, so please do!**_****_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!<strong>_**

You groan, hearing your cell phone blasting next to you on your nightstand. You were having such a nice dream, too! What made it so nice? It couldn't be because of the blonde-haired, G. I. Joe soldier come to life, dripping wet from splashing around, man who trains you. No, it had to be the beach water that made your dream so great...Yeah, that's it. **_Smirk, smirk._**

Answer it? No, you'll pass on that. It's not like you didn't love watching Germany getting all pumped up and sweaty-I mean, training hard with him. But today, you just wanted some alone time. Away from the ever-so quiet Japan, flirtatious Italy, and the yum-GERMANY! You weren't going to think 'yummy', never...Besides, he was all training, no love life action. Though, it didn't mean you couldn't...admire him, right?

After being taken in by the Axis alliance a year ago, you found yourself strongly attracted to Germany. Love? Maybe yes, maybe no. You weren't sure, that could be because of his overly serious attitude. But in some ways, it made him even more attractive. You wouldn't call yourself a pervert, but you can't deny not noticing his hard abs whenever his shirt embraced him so... **_Smirk, smirk._**

Your thought bubble popped when you heard your phone make a 'beep' sound. You roll over onto your side, grabbing the cell phone from the nightstand. Flipping it open, you see a new text message. It's from Italy, he must already know of your skipping...probably wants to join you.

**From: Italy  
>Subject: Veee~<br>To: (Name)**

**Morning, Bella~! Look what I found, Japan's cell phone, isn't that cool? Oh wait, you can't see it, veee~! I really want some pasta, veee~! What were we talking about? Oh right! Germany wants to know where Bella is, veee~! Are you not coming? Can I come over and be lazy, too? Hope to see you soon, ciao~!**

Wow...he actually spelled everything right, even adding the "vee~". Back to his question. Did you really want him over? Just so he could flirt and talk about pasta? You cared for him, like a brother, but you really didn't want anyone messing up your relaxation. He called it being lazy, but that's totally not true! You've been working hard, so even if he is right, you deserve it. You did the running, push ups, sit ups, so they'll understand.

One day was perfectly fine. For goodness sake, it was Saturday! You're supposed to be lazy! And you were damn well going to be. No work outs or training. The only training you'll be doing is kicking your feet up on a pillow, and exercising your thumb by pressing the remote buttons. If anyone says otherwise, sucks for them. Because you weren't leaving the comfort of your cozy bed.

You had your nice pajamas on, fan turned on to keep you cool from the summers hot air, and now learning how to do some kind of dance on MTV. This is the life! Living alone had it's benefits. Meaning, no one can tell you what to do. You ruled over all when in your own house. It felt pretty good, being able to say whatever you wanted without a care in the world.

Yawning blissfully, you stretch out your arms. You let your mind wonder back to Germany as you start spacing out. You bet he was fuming steam out the ears right now. That thought made you chuckle. He's so serious about training, it's almost funny. But hey, that training did pay him off. Not cash or credit, but with sexieness. Definitely a good payday indeed. For you, at least. Oh, that lovely smirk came crawling back onto your face. Note to self: _Stop talking to France._

You glance at your phone as it starts ringing again. Answer? No way. Let 'em leave another text message. Probably Italy again, telling/whining about Germany working him to the bone. As soon as the ringing stops, a new message appears. You go ahead and read it. Why not? They can't tell you what to do. Why? Because you said so. Good enough reason? H-e-double-ls yes.

**From: Germany  
>Subject: Training<br>To: (Name)**

**(Name) where are you? You're late for training! Don't make me come over and drag you here like I have to do Italy! Hurry up so we can start, only this time you're training a few hours more for lost timing.**

Few more hours? He's either been around Italy too long, or just plan out lost his mind. Rolling your eyes, you start typing your own text. Pressing send, you knew he wasn't going to be happy with it. But you really didn't care right now. So, focusing on the television, you let your thoughts drift away into a world of 'Screw it.'

**From: (Name)  
>Subject: Meh<br>To: Smexy hard-head**

**Chill out, I'm just taking the day off. I promise I'll do P90X or something tomorrow, then we can both be awesome and eat cereal. More awesome than your older brother, don't worry! And if you're lucky, I'll even give you a goodnight kiss. ;****) I kid, I kid! Hurr, hurr! :P Ya know ya love meh! XD P.S. I know what you've been hiding, America told me. Mwahahaha! :D**

He's most likely blushing after reading that. He always seemed nervous, to the point of being awkward, when it came to talking about stuff like kissing. It was the same when he first met you, he couldn't even look you straight in the eyes without stuttering. You kind of wished you were there now, just to see him blush. He looked absolutely adorable when blushing!

Again, your cell phone beeps. That was pretty fast, might as well read the new text.

**From: Germany  
>Subject: Stop that<br>To: (Name)**

**Stop messing around when there's work to be done! And what do you mean by that? WHAT DID AMERICA TELL YOU? Dammit, it's that idiot Italy's fault he knows about it! Even after I hid them so well under my bed! Don't think any different of me, (Name.) Please...**

Stop messing around? How could you not tease him? And why was he worried you'd think differently about him? There isn't anything wrong with what America told you. It's normal, we all have something we love and obsessed with.

**From: (Name)  
>Subject: Wha?<br>To: It's getting hot in here**

**Come on, can't ya take a joke? Besides, teasing is my way of showing how much I care about you! So get used to it, buddy! :D Oh, and what do you mean by " Don't think any different of me"? Dude, there's nothing wrong with that. Really. Just because you have a potato obsession doesn't mean I'll think of you in any other way. So...whatcha keep hidden under the bed? Is it your love confession to Italy? I KNEW IT ALL ALONG, SUCKA! XD**

Oh, if only you could see his face right now. Mad mixed with embarrassment, a nice look on him. He didn't text you back after that, which was weird. Oh well, you didn't feel like reading a ranting text anyway. Kicking your feet up, you start flipping through the TV channels. Finding nothing good on, you get up and put a DVD on.

After ten minutes of doing nothing but watching anime Japan let you have, you hear a loud bang coming from outside of your room. Suddenly, your door was being knocked down by a big foot wearing boots. The first thought running a world marathon in your mind, also coming from your mouth, was...

"Son of a England's food!"

Before you knew it, you were being held over a strong shoulder.

* * *

><p>Germany had made you train your arse off. No breaks, at all. He really couldn't take a joke well. But you noticed how he kept blushing when you made eye contact, or if your hands brushed against each others when running side by side. You didn't help yourself by teasing him about it, but just seeing that cute blush lighting up his cheeks was very much worth it in your books.<p>

As you were trying to relax your sore muscles, laying face first on Italy's bed because you were too tired to leave, that text Germany sent came rushing back into your thoughts. Just what did he hide in there? Here we go again, that sweet smirk made it self right at home onto your face.

"Hey, Italy!" You call to him, who was playing with a brown cat. He let's his attention land on you at once, skipping happily towards you while still holding the cat. You wondered how he was able to even know where you were with keeping his eyes closed.

"What is it, Bella~? Do you'a wanna make some pasta? Let's go'a make pasta, veee~!" Before he could skip his happy self away, you grab his hand. He gave you a confused look until a bright smile appeared. "You'a wanna hold my hand? Okay, vee~!"

"No, no, no! I want you to come with me into Germany's room!" You say, pulling his hand to follow you. If you were going to get in trouble for doing this, he's going down with you. You just hoped Germany wouldn't be back home soon. He left with Japan earlier to get more cleaning supplies since he had used them all after Italy cooked pasta.

Italy didn't seem to mind coming along with you, he still was smiling happily when he let the cat jump out from his arms. You, on the other hand, were smirking mischievously as you both made your way towards Germany's room. When there, you immediately went for the bed. Italy did as well, then just stood next to you, smiling the whole time.

"What are you'a looking for, Bella?" You hear Italy question as you're digging through things under the bed.

"I want to see what Germany's been hiding under here!" You answer, feeling your hand touch something hard. Grasping it with both hands, you pull out a medium sized, black box. You stood up, sitting on the bed next to Italy with the box still in hand. Tilting your head a bit, you lift the lid off, placing it on the floor.

Your eyes widen immensely, while Italy doesn't seem surprised at all. If anything, he looks at what's in the box as if it was completely normal to have so much of this...stuff.

"Holy freaking, flippin' maple pancake pokey sticks, bloody new blazing hell! He's a pervert! Italy, call France! We gonna tease this BDSM mother fu-scratcher to hell!"

If only Italy had the time because soon, you both heard boot steps walking down the hall, towards this room. You and Italy look at each other with a 'Oh damn!' face. So you grab hold of Italy's hand, pulled yourself and him down to the floor, then pushed him, with you, under the bed.

You had your hand covering Italy's mouth since he kept saying how much he doesn't want to die when Germany came into the room. He sat on his bed, sighing as he removed his boots. Placing them at the end of his bed, making you almost gag from the smell, he finally noticed his private box was not where he remembered putting it.

"Strange, I know I put this away. Vell, maybe I didn't. My memory must not be vorking right from the stress...(Name) and Italy vill be the death of me..." He mutters to himself. You try not giggling at what he said, just wait until you call France.

"At least (Name) isn't too bad...She at least trains vell, unlike Italy." You listen intently at Germany as he continued talking to himself. This could get very interesting. Let's just hope you and Italy don't die from Germany's foul boots.

"She's pretty fast and hard working...beautiful as vell..." Oh god, please don't let him hear your beating heart. Because it might put drums to shame, just like how your cheeks are making tomato's cry from not being able to accomplish that much redness. Did he honestly think of you like that? Life really does love you!

"Ten already? Guess it's time for bed. Better put this away...vouldn't vant (Name) to find out...Vho knows vhat she'd do or say."

Okay, maybe not...

"Italy..." You whisper into his ear. "I just want you to know you've been like a brother to me! And if you make it out alive, tell England...I broke his stove on purpose." You both gulp as Germany lifts the beds cover. When he bends down to place the box under the bed, he gets a clear view of you and Italy. Eyes nearly popping from their sockets, he jumps back up.

"VHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING UNDER THERE!" He screams at you both, causing Italy to start begging not to be killed. Also, saying how you dragged him in here. Thanks, Italy. You definitely are like a brother. You both come out from under the bed, you grasping onto something you found in Germany's box. He looked infuriated, you didn't know if his cheeks were red with anger or embarrassment. Either way, you felt terrified.

Lifting the object, you pointed it at him with a shaking hand. "Stay back! I gotta whip and I'm not afraid to use it! Oh shiz, you would probably like that! Italy, we are so screwed!" When you turned to face said man, you gasped. Where the hell did he go? You've been ditched! Another note to self: _If I make it out alive, kill Italy._

"Germany, I'm really sorry! But I couldn't help myself! If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone else! Okay, not making any promises on that, but please don't kill me! I''m too awesome to die! And yes, Prussia has rubbed off on me, his awesomeness, that is...Anyway, don't-" Germany cut your Italy moment off by pushing you onto his bed, him towering over you. You felt your cheeks heat up like a newly set fire.

"(Name...) Vhat do you think of me now? Do you found it...Vrong?" He says in a low, deep voice. Did he want your face burning off? Because it's very close to doing just that when he stares you straight in the eyes.

"I think it's very...Yeah, I don't know. I, um, never thought you'd be into that kind of thing...Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you are..." You mumble the last part, tearing your gaze from his.

You let out a loud squeak when he suddenly grasped both your wrist using one hand. His other reached for his nightstand, opening the drawer. You craned your head enough to see him taking something silver out before shutting it back. When he brings it closer towards you, it made a gasp escape from your lips. Handcuffs? _Dear life, I hate you._

You gulp deeply as he cuffs you to his bed, not even putting up a fight since it wouldn't really do you any good. He's stronger than you, sadly, and you knew that. But was it wrong you felt somewhat turned on by this? Looking up at his flushed yet dominate face...Nope, not at all.

With half lidded eyes, he breathes into your ear. "You have been nothing but trouble today. Making me carry you here, repeatedly telling you not to say certain things, and now this? (Name,) must I teach you the hard way?" By the look he's giving you, there's not really a choice for you. But hey, who said you didn't want to learn?

"Teach me everything I need to know..." That beautiful smirk returns as you stare back at him with the same look. You feel him press more into you, soon feeling every inch of his body as he lays on top of you. Before a blink could be given, his lips fell onto yours roughly. Causing you to moan rather loudly at his forcefulness, giving him the chance to dart his tongue into your sweet goodness.

He tasted even sweeter, such a delicious taste indeed. It made you hungry for more, but these handcuffs prevented you from doing much of anything. You were about to cut the kiss off and say something about them when you felt him running a hand down your left side. Shudders went through you, making all thoughts wash away blissfully.

Just where did this non-shy Germany come from? And why hasn't he come out before!

You groan frustratedly when he broke the powerful kiss, but moaned pleasurably as he soon started trailing kisses down your neck. You slightly scream when he bit down, sure to leave a good mark. He licked the little bit of blood running from the wound before straddling you. Looking into his heated eyes, you smile deviously.

"I like this way of learning..." He blushes, no doubt trying to keep calm. You frowned deeply when he got off you, but then raised a questionable eyebrow at him when he picked up the whip you were once holding.

"I damn vell am not afraid to use it on you, (Name.) You've got a lot of learning to do, and it may take all night..." He stated, walking slowly back towards. Your smile turns into that devilish smirk when he licks along the whip, all the way to it's end.

_Dear life, I love you._

**Extended ending.**

"(NAME) DID WHAT TO MY STOVE?" England yelled with rage at the information Italy has told him. "I'm going over there right now to give that bloody twit a good scolding!"

"Okay, but Bella is busy with Germany right now. I'a would check on her, but I'mma too scared."

"Why is that?"

"Because she keeps screaming Germany's name, and I'a hear a lot of banging noises."

"..."

"Veee~"

* * *

><p><strong>Was listening to the "Lazy song" while writing this.<strong>

**Hetalia isn't mine, or that sexy man would be in meh closest, along with America and Spain! ** **Grrrrrr, Y U NO MINE, HETALIA?**


	12. My blazing cliche summer romance Iceland

_**Based off of **_**"New Kids On The Block- Summertime" Which I don't own.** Thank for the reviews! I read them...Remember, no need for caps. *Tilting head while smiling.* Kolkolkol~****

****Review, please!****

* * *

><p><em>Do you recall that summer? It's been so long since I last saw you, so shall I freshen up your memory? I still remember that day when I first saw you. When, for the first time, my blood was set on fire from a strong, passionate flame. Much like the summer heat was, yet so much more. I knew of my hot-blooded nature, but you brought out my burning inferno, catching fire into my heart. Remember how I tried acting like everything was fine? When in truth, my blood was running fire throughout my veins?<br>_

_I may be known as Iceland, but with you, I was far from anything related to ice. Ah, I remember it all...But do you? Well, like in all stories/movies, let us have a flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~ <strong>

"We gonna part-a, so freaking hard-a! We gonna part-a, so-o-o-o hard-a!" Denmark sang happily as we made our way towards the beach. By 'our' I mean, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Sweden and sadly, me. Iceland. Or my real name, Emil. Just where was I being dragged to? Some beach in Miami. America had invited us to come to his summer beach party he threw every year at this time.

Why did I come? To make sure Denmark didn't get into too much trouble with that loud American. I swear, they could be brothers. Speaking of...Anyway, Norway agreed to this because I did. While Finland thought it'd be fun, so of course, Sweden came along as well. Mr. Puffin had stayed home since he wasn't a fan of the summers heat.

But by now, I was ready to go home. Or at least somewhere peaceful, and away from Denmark's loud mouth. So while Norway started choking Denmark for some reason I don't care for, I silently slipped away from the group. Not sure where I was going, I found myself wandering around the beach I had now just noticed arriving at. I can't stand this summer heat, I knew I shouldn't have came with them. Since it can't be helped, I decided to find myself shade.

As I walked on, looking for somewhere peaceful and under a nice sized palm tree, something caught my eye. Actually, _**someone**_. She was wearing, from what I could see, black summer shorts with a red tank-top that had the words "Heartbreaker" designed in colorful patterns. She is, quite honestly, beautiful. I couldn't take my gaze away from her as she walked beside her friend, at least I think it's a friend, seeing as I only hear someone talking near her because, as I said, my stare couldn't be moved from her graceful steps. Graceful, even if she's wearing red flip flops.

A few boys would stop and talk to her, which made a odd feeling sting at my chest, but she seemed to not care. Letting them leave with their heads down from, what I assumed, being rejected. She gave them sympathetic looks, yet her smile still shined brightly on her lovely face.

She must of noticed my gazing because, before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Well, hello there, creeper! You just been standing there staring, so I thought I'd come on over to help your view." She giggled, making eye contact. Which made my heartbeat increased somewhat. "Nah, I'm kidding! You're not a creeper, even if you were, you're most definitely the cutest creep I've ever seen." She winked at me with a amused smile when I opened my mouth to say something, yet nothing came out. "Oh? Is someone feeling shy? Ha! Even cuter."

"N-No, I don't know what you're talking about. And I wasn't staring at you." I keep my calm face on, even though I feel my body heating up. Was it the blazing, summers heat causing these happenings in my body? No, it couldn't be. Because I felt fine before. This started happening when I seen this woman. But what would she have to do with my body's actions?

"Not likely. Anyway, I'm (Name.) And either you give me your name, or I'll just keep calling you creeper." She says jokingly, patting my left shoulder. Her touch sent heated shock-waves throughout me, and I had no choice but to look away from her brightening eyes. What was wrong with me? I've never felt such feelings before. So now, all of a sudden after meeting this stranger, I feel as if I put the 'Ice' in my name to shame. But I keep my cool on the outside, even if I'm burning within.

"You shouldn't be so rude. Just call me... Emil." I mumbled, the ground seemingly looking more interesting. I felt her stare on me, that mischievous gaze as she tries making me look back at her by tilting her head lower where my eyes were. I hear her chuckle slightly when I finally gave in, letting my eyes glance at her shining figure.

"So you consider staring not rude? That's not what my momma said when I was little! I'm just kidding with you." She smiles, taking my hand into hers. I felt a blush creeping it's way onto me, but tried keeping it cool. There is no need to be feeling this way, at all... "It's really nice to meet you, Emil." Shaking my hand a bit, she then let's go. "I hope we see each other again, but for now, I gotta go."

Before she could leave, I grasped her by the same hand she used to shake mine. Not making eye contact, I try ignoring this annoying flame burning through me.

"Before you go...there's this summer party I'm being forced to go to. So, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to go as well...? But I may need your number, so I can tell you the time and place..." Why was I acting like this? I don't even know what words could describe this odd behavior coming fro me. Have I been around Denmark too long? Is he rubbing off on me? Dear god...no...

"Wow, you're pretty good at getting numbers from girls by acting like this...But okay!" She took out a small piece of paper, and a pen, from her over shoulder bag. "Just don't call me after ten, wouldn't wanna lose sleep, now isn't that right?" She winks playfully at me. Why must this girl be so...teasing? She acts like we've known each other for years. And yet, I feel my heart pumping flames inside of me by just glancing at her.

"You're the only girl here I've asked this question to." I say calmly, fighting of that annoying blush. I feel my pride getting the better of me as I keep my eyes glued to the ground. I just wanted to get this over with now, because I don't know how much more of this heat I can take before setting fire.

"R-Really?" She stuttered, looking slightly shocked. What? I didn't look like a ladies man. Simple blue shirt and white pants with red lining couldn't possibly pass as one. "Well, then I feel honored!" There's that teasing personality again. "Guess I'll see you soon." She kisses my cheek before running back towards her friend, who was laughing the whole time we were talking, that had made themselves comfy sitting on the soft sand.

I stood there for a while longer, letting my hand touch the spot her lips once were. I wonder, did it leave a fourth degree burn? Because I can feel it. Strange, I think, it feels almost...nice. Shaking my head side to side furiously, I return to the hotel me and the others are staying at.

Even after three hours of being there, my mind won't stop replaying what happened over and over again. Her smile, her laugh, her playfulness, anything having to do with her. And that kiss to the cheek, what would it have felt like on the lips? Wait...why would I even think that? Maybe I have been around Denmark too long...dammit...

* * *

><p><strong>~Two months later~ <strong>

"Tell me...say it again..." I breathe into your ear, nipping at it seductively. I feel your hands caress the back of my head, your hands tugging at my hair with each nip. You moan loudly when I push against you, causing excited shivers to burn through your body. I feel them as well, this fire I've felt for so long. Now it burns us both into a scorching inferno neither wants to put out.

"I...I l-love you...!" Oh, how I love the way that sounds coming from your lips. Those delightful lips, bruised from our constant, passionate, blazing kisses. I need to feel them once again, so I lift my head to your eye level. Our gazes lock on each others, I can see, no, feel your burning love from those heated eyes. Those beautiful eyes, they make me melt like Ice from how flaming hot they are with love.

Crashing my lips onto yours, our tongues begin fighting like two fierce lions battling for territory. Rapidly swirling around, squeezing, nipping each others lips. It made our fire grow larger, spreading the flame lower into our bodies.

Do you know how much I love you? We may only know each for two months, but this kind of feeling isn't anything normal. No, it doesn't feel like those useless summer flings. I know you feel the same way, just by looking into your sparking eyes. They tell me everything, causing me to fall deeper into this fire pit you've pulled me in. I happily go along with you, though, my burning sun.

The cool water brushes up on us from laying near the oceans shoreline. That might be what's keeping us from dying of over heating. We're the only ones here, while the moon is our only witness to this sinful night. Why sinful? Because we both know we won't be seeing each other again after summer is over? Or for only knowing each other for a short time? It doesn't matter what the case is. It's how a person feels for each other, and I know exactly what you feel. As you do me.

Burning summer love.

How did we become so close to actually be doing such a thing now? Well...

* * *

><p><strong>~Two months earlier~ <strong>

Even after she told me not to, I called her after ten. I just couldn't get this playful girl out of my mind. It made no sense to me. Why my blood ran high on flames whenever I thought of her. So, after making plans about when and where the party is, and her teasing me about calling her so late, I went to bed with only one thing on my mind.

"_(Name...)"_

The next day, as I was getting ready for the party, Denmark was being his idiotic self. He was already drinking and we haven't even left yet. My eye twitched when he came over towards me, letting one of his arms fall onto my shoulder. He was laughing like a drunken idiot, and I could see Norway calmly making his way over. Before Norway began choking him, using the strings on Denmark's sleeveless hoodie, he barely was able to say...

"H-Hey Ice...Yough gonna g-get laid to's night?"

And suddenly, I was the one choking him.

After finally getting to the party, we all go our on ways. Denmark, no doubt, to the bar. Norway stayed in a far off corner, muttering to himself, though it almost seemed as if he was whispering to someone, even though no one was in clear view. Finland was cheerfully talking to new people, while others were shaking in fear at Sweden.

I was looking for that girl I met earlier. I still can't stop thinking about her, to the point it's driving me crazy. It's odd, seeing as I've never felt like this for anyone. Not this much of a burning feeling that makes me sweat from even thinking about it. Just what is this girl doing to me? And why do I...like it.

"Yo, Emil! Over here!" I hear you, yes you. You're the one on my mind. I even remember dreaming of you last night. Just what was it about you that made me feel this way? I've only just met you, and yet it feels...different.

You're waving at me, smiling happily as I walk towards you. While on my way, I take the time to admire how lovely you look in your light blue, knee length, summer dress. It fits your body well, making me shudder slightly from an unknown feeling. When reaching you, I keep myself composed, not showing how I truly feel.

"Hello again, (Name.) It's...nice seeing you again."

"No need to talk all fancy just because we're on a yacht! Which, by the way, is amazing!"

That's right. We're on a yacht. How that American has one of these is, to this day, still unknown by me. It was quite big, maybe having a few guest rooms somewhere. Summer decorations covering it from top to end. Bright, colorful lights surrounding us from everywhere. Mostly red, white and blue, with little stars hanging on the walls. As well on the sides. He even had a huge American flag on the left side. Anyone with eyes would know this was his yacht. Because if the flag didn't tell you, the hundreds of cheeseburgers did.

After a few minutes of small talk, you had asked me to dance with you. I deny, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. You grabbed both my hands in yours, pulling me to the dance floor. I resisted, but you didn't give up until we were on the dance floor. I didn't dare move, which made you giggle. Still holding both hands, you started spinning us.

I couldn't take it any longer, getting too dizzy I couldn't think straight, I pull my hands from yours. Then, grasping your hips, I begin swaying to the music's beat. You looked surprised before a cheerful smile took over your features as you follow my steps.

Why am I doing this? Why did I let you do this to me? How did you do this to me? So many questions yet to be answered, and all because of you. The most important one, to me, is...why do I like it? Why do I relish in this blazing flame you've set? Not even the summers heat could compare to your sun.

I try not making eye contact, keeping my head lowered, that is, until you place both your hands onto my cheeks. Is my face burning from your touch, causing it to turn this red? I think so. Or maybe it's the torching look in your eyes, setting my fire off once again.

"Tell me, Emil...Do you believe in summer romance? I never thought it possible, but with you it feels...flaming hot." You whispered, not tearing your gaze from mine. I keep myself calm, even though I feel otherwise.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." I whisper as well, holding you to me tighter. This isn't like me, and I know it. I'm a very prideful person, so I don't understand how I could be doing this. It doesn't feel embarrassing or wrong with you...is that it? Is that why I don't feel embarrassed? Because I'm comfortable around you? Is it something else, though? But I just met you, it couldn't be anything serious...right?

"You're not being clear with me...Yes? Or no?"

"Life's a mystery, so I'll let you solve it..."

You solved it perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back~ <strong>

I pull you closer to me, kissing the marks I left on your smooth skin. I feel your hands slide across my chest, making a low moan slip past my lips. Which were now currently nipping small red spots onto your delicious skin, trailing down your neck.

Your hands go further down, reaching my bottom. I gasp slightly when I feel you squeeze me hard. Lifting my face to yours, letting our foreheads touch, I give you a look. You just giggle a bit, giving me a tight pinch. I couldn't help but blush at that...yet it felt good.

Hours later, you're laying on top of me, letting your head rest on my shoulder.

I sigh, thinking of how summer is almost over. When the time comes, you'll be leaving, going back to your own home while I do the same. Since the distance is so great, we knew of how our relationship would end. But that didn't stop our feelings. Stop us from falling so quickly in love.

It's funny, when I think about how I didn't want to come here in the first place two months ago. Now, I wish I could stay this way for as long as I live. But you have to go, as do I. I can only hope we'll meet again, but I highly doubt it. You told me you weren't sure if you'd ever get the chance to come back here. And I knew of how busy my life will be in the years to come, seeing as I'm a country.

I embrace you tighter into me. I don't won't to let this moment go...or you.

"Ég elska þig...(Name.)"

* * *

><p><strong>~End flashback~ <strong>

Summer was over far too soon for us. It was winter when you and I finally said goodbye. We promised to see each other again, and yet years have passed without even a email. I'll never forget you. No, I couldn't, even when I tried you kept rushing back into my thoughts.

Every summer gets worse for me, because I miss you so much. I feel like I'm in one of those cliché movies, where the guy and girl never see each other again. But the only part that's missing is you coming back without notice. I held my hope for a few years, but now...it seems hopeless.

Even so, I still think about our times together. Not one thing has left my memory of you. This really does sound like a cliché romance, but I don't regret it. Those times with you were worth it. My flame still burns to this day for you. And I know, for a fact, it won't be dying anytime soon.

I wonder if you think about me as much as I do you. Do you remember all those times? The kisses, smiles, touches? I never knew someone could do this to me, I feel like a different person. And yet, I'm happy. Happy you're the one to do this. Even though my heart feels like it's being stabbed each new summer, I'm still so grateful I met you.

I sigh deeply at these thoughts as I make my way towards the beach we both first met. This summer, I had this sudden urge to come back. So like a cliché movie, I did. So as I sit in the very spot you stood when I first felt your warming presence, yes I remember where, I close my eyes as I let my thoughts drift back to you. As they always do.

I remember our first date. It was at a ice-cream shop. The way you giggled when I had gotten some of the ice-cream on my face. When you reached over and playfully licked it off, causing me to slightly blush. Our first kiss was also at this very spot. This being the same spot we first made love.

So, very, cliché. But the last thing to make this the perfect cliché movie is you coming back. Running towards me dramatically with arms held out, crying. Calling my name. Then I pick you up, spin you around, and then we kiss. I've never been a fan of those sort of things, but right now, I wish it did happen. Just so I could at least see you once more. Again, I sigh, I seem to be doing that a lot whenever summer comes.

"Ice, Ice, baby..."

I swear, I can still hear you teasing me by singing that song after telling you I'm Iceland.

"Ice, Ice, baby..."

It's so real...

"Ice, Ice, baby..."

Why must my mind torture me?

"Would you prefer creeper?"

Eyes opening like lighting, I gasp. This better not be another dream or so help me...

"Did ya miss me, creeper?" It must not be a dream, because before I could even blink, you tackled me into a bone crushing hug. I slowly let my arms wrap around your waist, scared you might fade away if I'm too rough. When I know for sure you're there, flesh and blood, I answer you...With a heated kiss. Burning up our hearts like so many summers ago.

_Damn cliché movies/stories..._But I won't be complaining.

_**Extended ending.**_

"Damn...you sure know how to prove you missed someone..." You breathe out heavily. "Mind proving it again?"

Oh, I did. No one saw us leave our hotel room for days.

* * *

><p>"Ég elska þig" Means "I love you" in Icelandic.<p>

The awesome Hetalia is not mine. I don't know much about Iceland, so I most likely messed up his personality... D:

Me: Hellooooo~ Right now, I'm using my cousin's computer since my internet is off for the week or longer!

Cousin: Even though I need to use my computer NOW! D: This story is so f***ing cliché.

Me: I know, right...? I even added a lemon to it, but edited it on here...But not on Da.

Cousin: Because you're a damn pervert like France.

Me: Thanks, cuz. I love you too. Even so...Reader-chan, you couldn't resist dat ass? XD

Cousin: The hell?

Me: I knew it. ;)


	13. Why I now love snowstorms  Russia

**Thanks for the reviews! I'mma working on everyone's request! And thanks for the Vodka, perfect for this chapter, I guess. XD**

**Russia: Indeed, da. Now review again, please...Or become one with mother Russia? Kolkolkol~**

* * *

><p>I just had to come out, didn't I? It was late at night, freezing cold, and now snowing. America said everything would be fine since he went out in this kind of weather before, though he also added how much it, in his words, "Froze my grapes off!" Which made me giggle at the way he said that, wearing his goofy grin. I sometimes wonder why we hang out, seeing as Russia doesn't seem too fond of him...<p>

Russia...Just the simple thought of him made the snow seem like nothing more than hot water on an ice-cube, melting away into clear, see-through water. That's how my feelings were, whenever I was around him. Anyone with eyes could clearly see how much I liked him. Well, maybe not America or Italy, people with common sense did. I'm not trying to sound mean towards those two, but no-one can really deny their...unawareness.

There is just something about Russia that makes me feel...funny. I know it's a crush, but lately, I feel kind of different. In a great way, too. I wonder how he has this effect on me. Maybe his complete cuteness? His innocent stare, when I knew looks were being deceiving? Yes, I know about his...um, intimidating nature. But that made me like him even more...Sometimes, I question my sanity. Doesn't matter, really. I'm crazy enough as it is for the powerful, yet adorable, Russian country. That sounds cheesy, but I seriously don't care at this point. And no, I am not Belarus crazy/crazed-stalker.

Another gust of chilly air attacks me away from my blissful thoughts of my Russian crush. The weather was getting worse, because life loves us all so much, making the snow fall harder onto my already numb face. I hold my brown paper bag closer to me, trying to get at least a little bit of heat from it. I swear, I will kill America later for telling me there wasn't a snowstorm tonight! I bet Russia could help...Now he's rubbing off on my mind. Heh, heh...

Speaking of Russia, said man, without me noticing, had been standing behind me for a while when I stopped mid-step at a certain thought that came to mind about dealing with America. Russia really is rubbing off on me...

Before a word, or shall I say scream, could be said or done, I felt something being wrapped around my neck, making me jump from surprise. It was rather large, incredibly soft, and smelled of...Vodka? Mind, I know we've been having a few changes happening, but don't start imagining stuff this good to be true! Because only one person, I know of, could have a scent that made me fall into corny, fluffed up thoughts...

"You seem cold, da? Why don't you come with me, it is a lot warmer. Even if the snow is so delightful, with it's harsh winds and terrible coldness that makes people shake uncontrollably. Just like in fear...Kolkolkol~"

The way he said that was so innocent, it scared me. And yet, I felt like giggling. Hey...where the heck did he come from in the first place! I sure don't remember feeling like I was being stalked! Do these creepy things come naturally to him? But he's giving me that adorable look...I can't ask him! Gah! How can someone so cute, be so dang evil! Oh well, at least he's evilly cute. To me, that is. As for the other countries...let's just say they would rather run around, soaking wet, in this blizzard, then being trapped alone with him.

"S-S-Sure, if you d-don't mind..." I stutter for two reasons. One: I'm freezing my watermelons off. (Dammit, America is rubbing off on me, too!). Two: Russia is now, rather I liked it or not, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me with him. This blizzard could be considered tropical paradise to me, now. Thank you, Holy Rome!

"You're cute when you shiver violently. It reminds me of cold, freezing kitten." My eye twitched, though I was also blushing up my own heated storm. "My home is not too far away, da." Sure enough, we arrived at his house in a matter of minutes, with me fighting off my inner fangirl. His arm, that was wrapped around my shoulder, was now holding onto my waist. This guy wasn't shy, huh? But I wasn't going to say anything. I really loved being this close to him...and I'd like to live another day.

When he opened the door, he started pulling me towards his, what I guess was, living room. I noticed the Baltics weren't around until I saw a small light coming from the kitchen when passing it. They may have been in there, but I didn't have a chance to find out with Russia dragging me through the halls. Well, not really dragging. More like me deliberately walking slow so I could savor the moment immensely. Russia isn't the only sly one here.

When reaching his living room, he had asked if I wanted anything to eat. Not really sure of what to say, I grabbed a bag of popping corn out from my shopping bag. Giving it to Russia with a smile, I thought of how upset America will be when he learns I ate his food without him. He asked me to buy it for our weekly, best bud movie nights, a.k.a me laughing my ass off at him when he starts screaming bloody murder while hugging his pillow for dear life.

He gave me his own, _sweet_, smile. Calling for the Baltics, who immediately came running into the room. He handed the popping corn to Lithuania, told Raivis to get me hot chocolate, and Estonia for a soft blanket, while smiling even..._sweeter_. So sweet, it made Lithuania look close to tears. I gave them a sympathetic look before all three left. Lithuania leaving to go cook the popping corn, trying not to faint from fear along with the other two. I can't help feeling sorry for them sometimes, but they get to live with Russia...So they should be grateful!

"(Name,) come sit with me, da?" Russia doesn't give me a choice, grasping onto my waist and yanking me onto his lap. I gulp a ton of air, blushing a new red scientist have yet to study. I relax a bit when his grip loosens, actually feeling somewhat...tender? I try craning my neck so I'd be able to look at him, but he keeps me from doing so by placing his head onto my right shoulder, my back against his well toned chest. Heart, don't fail me now by skipping away so freely.

He nuzzled my cheek softly, giving it a light kiss. I was more frozen than the worsened snowstorm roaring outside. First thought: **_What is he doing? _**Second thought: **_Why is he doing this?_** Third thought when he tilted my head, so my eyes were staring back into his softening gaze, smiling before giving me a small kiss: **_Did I just hear heaven bells ringing?_**

He didn't force anything, which shocked me greatly. This kiss is so...gentle. I thought he'd be one of those rough, tongue kissing kind of guys. But that wasn't him in this case when he began caressing my cheeks, using both hands. I feel his thumb rubbing small, soothing circles across my flushed face, making my heart sigh blissfully. I wondered if he felt how extremely heated my cheeks were through his gloved hands as I let my own get lost in his hair.

I don't understand why he's doing this so sudden, but I couldn't complain. No, this feeling is far too warm. Even warmer than the flickering fire burning inside of it's fireplace where we're sitting close to on his cream-colored sofa.

"R-Russia...why did you kiss me so...s-suddenly?" I ask carefully, trying not to say the wrong thing. Also, wanting to catch my breath.

"Because I felt like it, da?" Was his reply, kissing me on the nose. Who, in the name of Vodka, is this man? And if I can, let me keep him! With a little evil on the side...What? It's cute!

"Because you...felt like it? Wait, I'm confused...Does this mean you like me? Or just want me to become one with mother Russia?" He hasn't asked me that in a while, so I couldn't help but think it may be his reason. He smiled, leaning his forehead onto mine after flipping me around. So now I sat on his lap, him embracing me in a...loving hug? Dream, I swear I'll kill you if I wake up!

"I have known you for quite some time now, (Name.) I now know I have other emotions besides murderous ones." He says 'murderous' a little too happy. "I feel like a sunflower around you. Happy, content, cheerful...but mostly..." He presses his lips lightly onto mine... "любовь."...kissing me once again, only this time warmer.

Who needed popping corn, hot chocolate, or comfy blankets when you had this loving warmth?

**Extended ending.**

When the Baltics returned with everything, they found you and Russia cuddled up closely together on the sofa, seemingly asleep. All three smiled at this. Only you were able to bring out this warm, soft side he held within himself. So when Estonia placed the blanket onto you both before him and the other two left, all three were hoping you'd be spending more time around here...Not only for Russia, but for their sakes as well.

Snuggling deeper into Russia's arms, you let out a content sigh.

**_I'll have to thank America later...Or just go along with my original plan, kolkolkol~_**

A soft 'kolkolkol' came from Russia as well...

"(Name,) would you like to become one with mother Russia, da?"

You smiled playfully at him, nuzzling your cheek against his nose. You tilt your head, giving him a innocent look. He, in turn, chuckled at your sweetening expression, gazing back into your soft eyes with his own violet irises. For once, his flaring aura was calm as he embraces you closer, a genuine smile tugging his lips upward slowly.

"I love you...Ya evilly cute Russian..."

"I know. Kolkolkol~"

Snowstorms weren't so bad after-all.

* * *

><p><strong>любовь means "love" in Russian.<strong>

**One of the people who requested this wanted it to be super fluffy, so I couldn't really get my "Kolkolkol" on. :3**

**I...This is just...I don't even... Is this fluffy? I'm not sure...My cat had a VERY tiny kitten three days ago, which shocked the hell out of everyone since no one knew she was even gonna have a kitten. Weird, because we were getting her fixed next month. This little kitten she had is so small, so we're not sure if he'll make it. But he's holding strong. I named him after my favorite Vocaloid, Len. :3**

**As for this story...I wrote it at 5:00 am something, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I was able to spend the night at my cousin's house since she lives, like, five houses down from me, giving me the chance to steal her internet. :D My mom is taking care of Len right now, the little angel~**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>

**You will become one with mother Russia.**


	14. Show me your beautiful smile, vee Italy

**I read the reviews, I'mma do the request's that have already been made, because now request are closed. Please review! :3**

**Now on to my fluffed up story!**

* * *

><p><em>Balance...balance...<em>You think nervously, holding three big bags from your last shopping trip. A new school year was about to start so, of course, that meant you needed more school supplies. Like new clothes, notebooks, pencils, and so on. You also needed to go grocery shopping for your mom before heading home, though you weren't sure if you'd be able to hold any more than you already had. You could barely see past the bags, which were held in front of your chest, blocking most of your view, and your arms felt like they'd fall off at any moment.

Sighing, you sometimes wished you weren't so responsible. You wanted to make your parents proud, so you worked hard each passing day. You're considered to be a model student at school, getting great grades from staying up longer than you should studying. You even helped out around the house by cleaning a lot. Speaking of that, you remembered that your mom had asked if you'd clean the bathroom today. You're always so busy, it made you want to eat England's food. Then, you would be too sick to do anything!

Okay, so you definitely were not that desperate. But still, a small break from everything would be amazingly helpful for your aching body. Or at least hanging out with your friend, Feliciano. He could make anyone with a cold heart smile with his warming personality. His cheerfulness made their days brighter, happier, especially yours.

You met him about seven months ago at one of your friend's, Alfred to be exact, parties. At first, you thought he was just some player, because he not only flirted with you, but every other pretty girl that came into his sight. Though he seemed kind of...dense. You didn't like calling him that, but you couldn't really deny he wasn't the brightest light flashing light bulbs. So you went ahead and started making small talk with him, seeing no harm in doing so.

Since you weren't looking for any kind of romantic relationship, you made it clear to him that if he kept flirting with you, you'd stop talking to him. He seemed pretty sadden by this, until he spotted another girl to flirt with instead, which made you feel somewhat annoyed. Yet you shook the feeling off, wanting to stay in the friend zone with him. It would have been a lot easier if he wasn't so dang adorable!

Yes, now that you think about it, you may have a small crush on him. Who were you kidding? You had a huge crush on him, sadly. Since he's kind of dense, and such a flirt, you didn't hold your hopes up for him feeling the same way. To make yourself feel better, you'd blame being stuck in the friends zone with him.

So lost in thought, you felt yourself being pushed to the ground by bumping into someone. Now, all of your shopping bags were empty from having your supplies coming out everywhere. Groaning while running a single hand through your silky hair, you mutter a small apology without looking up at who you ran into.

"(Name?) It is'a (Name!) What are you'a doing on the ground? Oh, I'a bumped into you'a! Sorry about that! Let me'a help pick those up, vee~" A cheerful voice, you knew all too well, said happily as he lowered himself next to you, putting your things into the shopping bag.

"Hey, Feliciano..." You greeted somewhat joyfully, although it sounded more depressed, almost having put all of your stuff back into their bags. You were very happy to see him, but knew you had to finish your chores soon, meaning you couldn't talk with him too long at all.

To you, he doesn't seem to take notice in your gloomy tone of voice as he helps you stand back up, him holding one of the shopping bags. He tilted his head a bit, staring into the bag before locking his gaze back to yours. Your heart beat picked up speed a little when he walked closer towards you. Before you could blink an eye, his hand was holding yours, running the opposite direction you were going.

"F-Feliciano, w-where are we g-going?" You stutter out, trying to keep up with his speed while desperately holding onto your other two bags so they wouldn't fall from your tightly held grasp.

"You'a forgot to buy the pasta, vee~!"

* * *

><p>He better think his lucky stars he's so cute. Because after buying the most 'amazing food ever', Feliciano had used his ultimate weapon against you when returning to his own house, those darn puppy-dog eyes! Making you stay, help cook, eat, and clean the dishes.<p>

You discovered it was late at night when you went outside for some fresh air that didn't smell of pasta. You sigh sadly while staring into the sky, seeing stars shining brightly in the sky like rare, beautiful jewels. Your parents were probably worried sick about you. Also, you never finished your list of chores.

"(Name?) Why are you'a outside? Are you'a bored? Wanna make some more pasta? Let's make some more pasta, vee~!" Before he could pull you back into the house, you sidestep him. Cooking with him is a lot of fun, but you might die from pasta overload if you ate anymore.

"No thanks, Feli...I just wanted some fresh air, no big deal..." You whisper in your sadden tone, sitting on the porches steps, as does Feliciano. You didn't think he'd notice your mood, so you sigh once again before giving him a worn out smile. He wasn't too good at sensing the atmosphere, just like your goofy American friend. No wonder him and Feliciano got along so well.

But when you felt something warm holding your left hand, you gasped. Lifting your eyes quickly from the ground to your hand, you feel a small blush creeping it's way onto you. Feliciano had taken hold of your hands, rubbing soothing circles using his thumb.

Letting your eyes trail further up, your heart screams loudly with it's faster beats when you see his eyes are opened, revealing sparkling Amber irises that put stars to shame. He smiles happily at you, lifting your hands up so they're in the middle of you both, also letting his right hand grasp them as well.

"If (Name) is'a feeling bad, let me'a know so I'a can make it better, vee~! I'll always be here to make you'a happy, night or day." He pulls you closer by tugging your hands gently, leaving hardly an inch of space between your faces. Forget tomato red, you're the newest, darkest crimson to ever exist in this world, or even universe. "Whenever you'a want or need me'a, because I'a want your heart to shine with the happiness I'a know it has, vee~!"

"Feli...Answer this for me, please...Why did you stop flirting with me when I asked? B-Because you didn't l-listen to the other girl, who had a boyfriend, when she said it..." You breathe out the little air you had left, because staring into those eyes can leave someone severely breathless.

"I'a wanted to make you'a happy...But if you'a would let me, I'd tell you'a everyday...come sei bella." He looks up at the sky for a moment, then returning his soften gaze back to your widen eyes. Kissing both your hands, he leans closer towards you, stopping just so his lips lightly grazed yours. "Tu sei una stella, la mia stella. Ti amo, (Name,) vee~" With that, the loving Italian softly presses his lips onto yours, causing strange yet incredible emotions to swirl inside of you, mostly your rapidly beating heart.

_When did he become so...romantic? Wait...He couldn't hang out last week because he was visiting Francis! Is...Is this why he spent all day there? To...learn all this? F-For me?_You feel your eyes water with tears of happiness. He would actually take time out of his pasta eating day just to be able to make you feel happier and loved? Maybe this wasn't just a simple crush you felt for him. By the way your heart is sighing blissfully, it's far from being a crush.

You let your eyes slowly close, his doing the same while he wrapped his arms around your waist. Hands making themselves at home in his Auburn hair, you feel his own start trailing up your back, then down again where he began rubbing the middle gently. You also caress him, slightly tugging at his soft hair. You knew of his...odd curl, so you made sure not to touch it. At least, for now...

When you feel a hand starting to stroke your thigh, did you let out a surprised gasp. Feliciano took his chances, slipping his tongue into your sweetness swiftly. He licks the tip of your tongue before wrapping it with his own slowly. You let out a small moan as he slides it up and down, sucking on your pink treat occasionally.

You were somewhat sick of pasta, but the way it tasted on him made you want more. The mixture of pasta, pizza, and wine was, surprisingly, absolutely delicious. You couldn't think of anyone else who could pull off such a taste, let alone a completely appetizing one.

But soon enough, the chilly night air was calling for you to breathe.

Breaking the kiss, Feliciano cups both your cheeks after kissing them softly. He gives you a bright, yet loving, smile. He didn't seem at all out of breath as you were. In fact, he was breathing perfectly normal. Which caused your curiosity to spark.

"H-How come you're not out of breath after k-kissing like that?"

"Siete la mia aria."

He nuzzles your neck, giving it a light kiss. You giggle as it somewhat tickles, kissing his forehead when he raised his head back up to your eye level. Francis taught this adorable, Italian lover well.

"(Name,) show me'a your beautiful smile, vee~"

Finally after busy, stressful weeks of chores and getting ready for the new school year, you smile truly happily. You were right, that Feliciano could make anyone feel great happiness. But who would of known just how much love he also could make you feel?

"You really do make me happy, Feliciano. Thank you..." You say, your voice barely above a whisper as you hug him around the neck. He returns it, embracing you closely, breathing into your ear lovingly while his right hand runs through your soft hair.

"Ti amo, (Name,) vee~ "

"Ti amo, Feliciano~ "

**Extended ending.**

"Hey, Feli...Since it's so late, can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course! You'a can sleep in my bed with me'a since Germany isn't here! And then, we can eat pasta for breakfast tomorrow~!"

"Great! Oh, and can I brush your hair before we go to bed?"

"Okay~ But why would you'a wanna do that, vee~?"

"You'll see~"

Let's **_see _**just how much Francis taught him~

* * *

><p><strong>Come sei bella = How beautiful you are<strong>

**Tu sei una stella, la mia stella = You are a star, my star**

**Ti amo = I love you**

**Siete la mia aria = You are my air**

**Song inspiration. "We are POP CANDY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I GOTZ MY INTERNET BACK! NOW YOU MUST SUFFER BY READING MY CRAP! I should of had it back on the 19th, but we couldn't get the dang thing to work! So then, some dude had to come over early this morning to do it for us. And I hope the Italian words are right! There is no way in hell I'm gonna use Google translate!<strong>

**Just how did I make this so damn fluffy? I've been listening to "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" halfway through writing for goodness sake! I swear, I smile the most creepiest smile that would even have Russia crying when listening to it...I scared the shiz out of my little brother when he came into my room...then he ran out like a bat outta hell.**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who has favorite/reviewed/add to story story alerts/favorite author(and thanks a lot if you do the same to this) Ya make me so freaking happeh! And, like, the best thing, like, happened yesterday. I, like, found out I'm part Polish! So, I can, like, talk like this and not feel bad, because, like, it's okay! So I'm totally, like, gonna annoy my buddy because she, like, hates it when people, like, talk like this! XD**

**You can blame the song "Spice!" for the Extended ending. It made the part of my mind that has been invaded by France go "Ohonohonohon~"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**Hidekaz Himaruya © Mother Russia**

**You © Italy**

**Italy © Pasta, white flags and You**_  
><em>


	15. Where do babies come from? DaddyPrussia

_**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

**Warning: I think it's called smut!**

**Reader: And now she tells us...**

_**Still working on those request! Honestly, I never thought I'd get so many!**_

_**Review please~!**_

* * *

><p><em>Where do babies come from? <em>Asweet little boy, the age five years old, thought to himself. He had started wondering about this ever since he heard his father talking to his mother. He was outside playing when he got thirsty, it had been a hot summer day in June. So after going back inside of his house to find his mother, he could hear his father saying some odd things he's never heard before in the living room. From what he could see, peeking around the corner that led into the living room, his mother was blushing.

Something about making more babies using his awesomeness. He felt scared when his father said he'd "eat his mommy up", then "banged her until she was screaming his name". Why would his daddy do that to his mommy? He must be a monster pretending to be his daddy! He wasn't going to let that thing hurt his mommy!

Picking up his Star-Wars lightsaber, also putting his darth vader helmet on for protection, he made his way outside to where the monster was washing his real father's car. Soon there, he quietly tiptoed towards the hose pipe's back end. The monster hadn't noticed him, instead it was humming the song 'Because I'm Awesome'. Since the monster wasn't paying attention, (Son's name) stepped on the hose pipe, stopping the water flow.

"What the hell? Was my awesomeness too overwhelming, so it made the water stop?" The monster says in his arrogant voice that sounds a lot like the little boy's father. Holding the hose pipe's front to his face, the monster tried looking through it's hole where water should be coming out. What he didn't count on, was being shot down by water gushing out, "HOLY HELL!" pounding his face in like a bulldozer, making him flip backwards onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Hahaha, now die, monster!" (Son's name) came charging at his victim, lightsaber held high as he let out a battle cry of. "Kesesesese!" The monster didn't have time to think when he was suddenly being beaten over the head by a plastic toy he knew all too well. It didn't really hurt, but when the little boy hit his 5 meters of awesomeness with that toy, did it make the monster go cross-eyed.

"Scheiße! Awesome son, stop hitting your awesome dad with that damn thing! It's not awesome!" The monster said, trying to grab hold of his son's deadly, or so he thinks, weapon. Also, trying to keep himself from falling after getting that painful low-blow to his 5 meters.

"You're not my awesome daddy! You're a monster!" He yells, landing a blow onto his victim's forehead, leaving a bright red mark. The monster growls from frustration, swiftly grasping his son's toy, making him struggle when he's being held over the monster's shoulder, kicking and punching at it's back. "Let me go, monster!"

"Calling me a monster is not awesome, so I'm taking you to your _Mutti!_" Said person just so happens to already be there after returning home from shopping, laughing at everything that had happened between her son and husband. She giggles as her husband lightly blushes from embarrassment, knowing that he didn't look very awesome with that red bump showing clearly on his forehead. Sitting his son back onto his two feet, the monster fumed.

"(Name!) Did you see how un-awesome that was? Teach the kid some manners!"

"I could say the same to you, Gil..."

"HEY! Don't hate on my awesomeness just because you don't have as much as me!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I am so much more awesomer than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"HA!"

"DAMMIT!"

While they fighted like mature adults, the little boy watched with amusement written all over his adorable face. That definitely was his awesome daddy. He must have been possessed by an evil monster, but luckily, his daddy was saved by the awesomely cute, (Son's name!) Smiling happily, he tackled his mommy in a bear hug. Well, more like a tight embrace to the leg, but it's something along the lines.

"Mommy! I'z thought Daddy was a monster who wanted to eat you! But don't worry, I'z beat the monster outta him for ya 'cause I'z awesome, Kesesesese!" He said, sounding awfully like his father when laughing his own awesome laugh.

She knelt to her son's level, ruffling his hair as she smiles sweetly. He's so much like his father, making her wonder just how she's able to put up with their _**overwhelming**_ awesomeness.

"Sweetie, why did you think Daddy was a monster that wanted to eat me?"

"Because I'z heard him say he's gonna eat you up, then bang you till you're screaming!"

The poor woman blushed tomato's to shame, while her husband began laughing like there's no tomorrow.

(You: Le time skip!

France: How about instead of skipping, we pass the time by having-

You: **Falcon punches France out the window** Le pow!)

**Your POV**

It's been a few hours since your son had 'saved' you from being eaten by his father. You had warned Gilbert about talking to you inappropriately when your son was home and not at school, or visiting his friends/family. But of course, Gilbert brushed the warning off, saying not to worry. Even now, he'll talk about such things, knowing that his son is nearby. You might just have to buy some duct tape for that cocky, loud mouth!

Pushing the thought aside, you walked into your son's room where he is watching "Ninja warrior". Oh god, this never meant any good. Which reminded you to scold Kiku for letting him watch it when he was baby sitting.

"Hey, Mommy! I'z wanna be an awesome ninja, too! Watch dis!" You watch alright, with horror when your son runs out the room, climbing onto the stairs handle's. Raising himself into a standing position, he poses as if he were surfing. And before you had the chance to pull him into your safe arms, he begins sliding down at a quickening pace.

"I'z friggin' awesome, glitches! Kesesesese!" He yells with two hands held high in the air, peace signing.

You scream, rushing as fast as your legs could go. You felt your heart beating faster than a racing car, fear running marathons throughout your whole body, knowing you'll most likely not be able to catch him in time.

When all hope seemed to be lost, your husband came into view. Seeing his son about to fall face first onto the ground, Gilbert's eyes widen as he sprints to save him. Without noticing, you were both heading in the same direction at full speed, eyes only on your stair handle-surfing son. We all know what this is leading up to...

BAM!

Your son lands safely on his two feet, on top of his father, who is halfway on your left side. Both of your heads felt like they'd explode at any giving moment, while your son started hopping up and down. Causing Gilbert to gasp from pain shooting down his lower back.

"I'z awesome!" Your son declares proudly, jumping off his Daddy while laughing happily.

Growling somewhat, Gilbert helps you stand before going to yours and his son. Lowering himself to his son's height, he places his left hand onto your son's shoulder. Looking him straight in the eyes, he gave him a mad yet relieved look. Relieved that he was uninjured, but royally pissed off that he almost gave you a heart attack.

"That was awesome, but scaring your Mutti half to death is not! And don't think I forgot about earlier today, I'm still upset with you for hitting me in my awesome regions!" Your husband scolds, for once actually being serious.

"Pfft, you mad?" (Son's name) replies, pushing his right shoulder up while his head tilts also to the right side upward, grinning.

"THAT'S IT!"

You sigh, watching your husband chase him in circles, the whole time your son is laughing. You could feel the headache coming back, full forced. Massaging your aching temples, you say in a worn out tone. "How about we all get something to drink since it's pretty hot outside? (Son's name,) want some milk?"

"Heck yeah, Mommy!"

"Beer for me, baby!"

When you were all sitting quietly in the kitchen, drinking your beverages, you thought everything was finally at peace. You were drinking tea, Gilbert had his beer, and your son was drinking cold milk out of his sippy cup that had the Prussian flag on it. As you and Gilbert were swallowing, your son thought now was the right time to ask something he's been wondering for a while.

"Mommy, Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Cue loud spiting and choking.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?" You stutter out, eyes widening to the size of beach balls. Your shocked gaze goes from (Son's name) to Gilbert, giving him a panicked look, not knowing what to say.

"Well, Sohn. It's when two people think the other person is sexy, so they fu-" Not letting Gilbert finish that sentence, you slap the back of his head.

"D-Don't tell him that!" You frown angrily at him before turning back to your son, giving him a nervous smile. "You see, dear...Uh, they come from..." You gulp, not knowing what to tell him, so you let your imagination do all the talking.

"One day, Flying Mint Bunny will show up, and you'll fly away screaming "Pastaaaaaaaaa~!" Then, Feliciano shall show up with the...HERO a.k.a Alfred. Alfred will ask for a cheeseburger, but start crying when you both only say "Pastaaaa~!" Arthur will call you all bloody gits, in which you'll both have no idea what that means. After that, Lovino tells you all to shut up, calling you stupid jerks. While all this is happening, Ivan is thinking about how much fun it'll be when we all become one with Mother Russia, going "Kolkolkol~" And somewhere far away, your father will be yelling "I AM AWESOME!"with his awesome laugh. Then, Flying Mint Bunny makes a baby appear!"

Your son was looking at you excitedly, while Gilbert was giving the 'What the hell? Are you high and can I have some?' look.

"But Mommy, how are the babies made?" He asks innocently, tilting his head curiously.

"The awesome me can tell you! It all starts with my 5 meters of awesomeness, and your Mutti's vital regions. When I invade her vital regions with my 5 meters of awesomeness, my awesomeness goes into her by-" WHAM! BAM! POW!

"SHUT UP, GLIBERT!"

"What is ' vital regions', Daddy?"

"Something I invade every night with your Mutti's, Kesesesese! When you're older, you'll find a hot frau to invade, too!"

You grab Gilbert by the neck, soon putting him in a headlock. Your son is highly amused by this, watching as you pin Gilbert to the ground, pushing his face down so he couldn't speak another word. Glancing up at your son, you giggle nervously.

"I-It's getting late, time for bed!"

"Awww, but I'z not tired! My awesomeness is still wide awake! And I'z wanna know what vital regions are!"

"It's your Mutti's-" You smack Gilbert's head, pushing his face back down.

"Go to bed, sweetie. I'll let you visit uncle Ludwig tomorrow."

"Yayzers! I'z can show him how much more awesome I'z is!"

You give him a hug, and kiss to the cheek, goodnight. When he's out of sight, you finally stand up, letting your husband as well. Sighing, you're lucky it was his bedtime or you'd never hear the end of it, and might have murdered Gilbert. Can that guy not understand a five year old should NOT learn of anything he said moments ago? Forget duct tape, you need to sew his mouth shut! Hell, even that wouldn't stop him.

Going to yours and Gilbert's bedroom, you begin lifting your shirt, wanting to change into more comfortable clothes for bed. The shirt was halfway up you when two strong arms embraced you from behind, helping you pull it off. After the shirt was thrown somewhere neither of you cared about, you feel smooth hands trailing up your exposed stomach, making delightful shivers go through you when they stopped right underneath your breast.

"Ya know, talking about your vital regions turned me on..." He whispers onto your neck, leaving butterfly kisses as he starts nipping at your sweet flesh.

"Even when it's your son asking about them...?" You try not moaning out your words, feeling his hands trail further up your body. He walks you towards the bed, tripping you with his foot so you'd fall onto it. Hovering above you with that lustful look you've seen many times since being married to him, he leans his head next to your ear, giving it a light nip before gazing back into your lovely eyes.

"When it comes to you, anything mentioned about your sexy vital regions turns me on. Ich liebe dich, (Name.)" His low, deep, husky voice makes your head spin with great pleasure, making you feel heat burn inside of your body like an inferno. And since you were shirtless, it would only be fair for him to be as well. So running your hands through his hair, you pull him into a heated kiss.

Letting your hands fall from his Platinum Blond locks, you hastily begin unbuttoning his dress shirt without breaking the lustful kiss. Successful in nearly ripping it off him, you press your hands onto his chest, flipping him. "I love you, too..." Now with you straddling him, you run kisses feverishly down his body, causing low moans to bubble up into his throat. You also notice, after reaching his lower half, that his 5 meters of awesomeness seems to be getting tighter, begging to be released from it's confinement.

Lightly laughing, you crawl your way back up so you were eye-to-eye with him. He cups your cheeks, kissing you roughly, yet softly. As the battle of dominant's began, you found yourself back under him. Only this time, his eyes held much more lust, along with passionate love for you that made warm shudders take over your senses. Feeling him bite at your tongue, running his hands in places that only he had rights to, moaning became screaming.

"Your vital regions are about to be invaded over, and over again by my awesomeness, Kesesesese~"

**Extended ending.**

"Mommy, I'z heard you screaming! Are you okay...OH MY SQUAREPANTS! DADDY REALLY IS A MONSTER TRYING TO EAT MOMMY!...Why are you not wearing clothes, though?"

"I invaded your mommy's vital regions!"

…

…

…

"MY AWESOME EYES! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Well, there goes half his childhood of non-nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any errors! I'm so sleepeh right now! I couldn't do his accent...It's just...just...Too freaking awesome, dammit! Oh man, I was listening to France and Prussia's ten minute laugh challenge when I started writing the end! And as for this, who else thinks Prussia's kid would be just like him but worse when older? Germany thought one Prussia was enough but now he's got this to deal with. Ha! Japan baby sitting, that's something I'd love to see! Oh yeah, and I finally got to order Hetalia: World Series 1 - Season Three with meh money! Also, this America Plush! My mom kept saying...<strong>

**"Is that a doll?" Which I'd reply.**

**"It's not a doll! It's the hero!" Then she'd say...**

**"What? And what are you going to do with a doll?"**

**"Be hero's!"**

**She gave up after giving me the "What the hell?" look.**


	16. The most evilest thing ever

**Thanks for the reviews! R**eviews are like Prussia, AWESOME!****

**This...Is...CRAAAACCCCKKKKKK!**

* * *

><p>"Oh no...It's next to my cell-phone, what do we do now?" You asked terrified, clinging desperately to the blue-eyed man who stood protectively in front of you. You had never seen such a terrifying thing in your entire life. It's eyes shined with pure evil, making every bone in your body stiffen with fear.<p>

"I know...And it's even got my ice-cream! The horror! (Name,) this is freaking scary, dude!" The man with dusty blond hair wailed, trying but failing at looking brave. This was far more worse than any horror movie that had ever been seen through his sea-blue eyes. How could something so small, be so scary? It was beyond him. But he, as the hero, would protect his lady at any cost!

Instead of running for the hills, he took a step forward, near the evil little thing. With a cheeseburger he kept deep inside of his pocket, which is totally normal, he threw the greasy food at said evil-ness. He missed by an inch, and by the looks of it, the evil thing looked completely enraged. It's eyes glowed red with anger, a scowl darkening it's already menacing features.

"What the hell? That thing has eyes, Alfred!" You yelped, causing it to turn it's angering gaze towards you. You shivered at the intense stare, your grasp on Alfred's arm tightening greatly.

"D-D-Dude, what do we freakin' do!"

"I don't know, you're the hero here! Hey...It kinda looks like you..."

"WHAT? I'm far more awesomer looking than that thing!"

"Al...Awesomer isn't a real word..."

"Of course it is! The hero said so!"

Rolling your eyes at his obnoxious laughter, you remembered there are more important things to be worried about. You feel the thing's eyes trailing over you to a great extent...Wait...It just winked? It couldn't possible be that this thing was trying to make a move on you, right? Oh god, someone call the therapist...

"HEY! Stop tryin' to hit on my bestie!" Alfred yells with rage, thinking how messed up that thing was for flirting with the hero's girlfriend. Well, more like really close friends since he doesn't understand the meaning of 'Tell the girl how you feel, and not wait for a Spider-man style kiss in the rain'. Just when you think he's actually going to save the day, making your hopes rise all the way up, he shrieks when it gives him a warning glare. He ran quickly back to you, well, behind you while shivering. Yup, your hero...

"Hey, you two..." The evil thing sneers. "Why not eat me? Come on...All I'll do is...KILL YOU!" You and Alfred screamed bloody murder, almost crushing each other from hugging so tightly out of fear. Both of you were shaking violently, not daring to move a muscle. Was this the end? No! It couldn't be!

"(Name,) I just want you to know that..." Oh my-Is he really going to confess? You've waited so long to hear those words of love. Yes, this is perfect! Because if you die, at least it will be with the man you know loves you-"...I never ate the last of my ice-cream! It's not fair, man!" If you still need the number to that therapist...

Before you could smack him up-side the head, the evil thing rises from it's spot, coming straight at you both. Screams were the only thing you heard until you felt something thumping on your forehead. Opening your eyes slowly, you see a concerned American staring down upon you after blinking a few times.

"It..was just a dream?" You mutter to yourself, letting out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness none of that was real! Even though you still felt as if it might come back to get you. But, you still had your hero! Said man who happened to be chugging down an extra large milk-shake. Best. Hero. Ever. _**Eye twitch.**_

"What's up, (Name?) Had a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah...It was about some kind of food...Ah, yes, I remember now! It was-"

"The scones are ready!" A British accent filled your ears.

"AHHHHHHHHH! America, SAVE ME! IT'S GONNA GET US!"

"HOLY SHIZ, RUN AWAY!"

You both left a scowling British man to eat his scones all alone, mumbling about how you were both "Bloody gits."

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens when I'm high on sugar...<strong>

**I was listening to some songs on YouTube, while eating candy, found this song on YouTube about an evil piece of toast and was like, "OH HELL YEAH! A SONG ABOUT TOAST!" But, instead of toast, you seen something far worse... *Glancing at England's scones"...**

**GAH! I still have a crap ton of request to do, which are late, and yet I'm writing cracked-up stuff... It's just...I never thought I'd actually get so many request since I'm not the most confident writer...**

**And Hetalia has really screwed with my mind, because at the store today, I saw "Italian sausage" I started giggling like an idiot from thinking about Italy and Germany.**

**I swear, I'll get those request done sooner or later! But this thing called "reality", which ruins my life of fun, is keeping me from doing them...**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**You © America/Alfred, who are still running like hell-o how you doing?**


	17. Getting a girl's number  Prussia

** Thanks for reviewing~! Ooooh, I might start a drabble series soon. It's gonna have crack, randomness, romance, angst, and maybe even more~ But then again, I still have a crap ton of other stuff to do. WHY I FAIL SO BAD? OTL**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
>You © yourself until Prussia invades your vital regions.<strong>

**Sorry for any errors!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day, which was unusual considering your school was well-known for being the loudest since it was all about music. You were sitting next to the window on your maple-colored desk, humming a slight tune as you polished your Electric Guitar. It was midnight black, dark purple lightning streaks covering both sides.<p>

You're one of the top guitarist in this music school, one you've been attending for about six months now. It didn't take long for you to reach this rank, music was in your blood. It came naturally, but there is always room for improvement. You had gotten a scholarship easily with your natural talent, and you were enjoying it to every extent.

You had made a few friends since joining, a somewhat uptight Englishman, loud American, and a guy who claims to be the most awesome person alive. They all played guitar as well, being in your class that was strictly made for playing the amazing instrument. It shocked you a little that your British friend, Arthur, even liked it. From the way his personality came off, you thought he was into classical music, like that guy who plays piano, Roderich.

You started blushing when your Prussian crush invaded your mind once more. Why you liked him was still a complete mystery. Besides, he's such a pervert! You blamed that French guy he always hanged around with. You didn't remember what instrument he played, but anyone who went to this school knew of his lecherous ways. A slight shudder went through you as that memory of him 'flirting' with you came back. Shaking your head side to side, you didn't even notice the door opening, or the steps coming your way.

"Well, well. If it isn't little (Name?) Your day just got awesome now that I'm here, kesesese~" The hairs on the back of your neck stood at full height as you felt his breath next to your left ear. His arms swiftly snaked themselves around your waist as you tried over-coming the shocking feeling that shot throughout your body at his sudden touch. But when you felt kisses running down your neck, you twisted yourself so that you were now facing him, guitar still held firmly in your right hand that stayed next to your side.

"Gilbert, let me go now!" You hiss, trying to keep that rising blush from taking over your skin color. You felt his hands rub down your sides, sliding back up before you could slap them away. It was somewhat soothing, the way he held you so calmly yet firm, but that cocky smirk ruined it.

"You and the awesome me both know you want my awesome five meters. We can do it now, in this classroom, anywhere is awesome as long as I'm there." He spoke huskily into your ear, nipping it slightly. You gasped when he began sucking your earlobe teasingly before lowering back towards your neck. He must have left a pretty good mark after feeling the sensation of being bit quite roughly passed through you, causing a small whimper to escape from your throat.

His kisses trailed up to the right side of your face where he began placing small butterfly kisses onto your flushed cheeks, his hands roaming freely across your slightly shaking body. As much as you didn't like admitting, it felt amazing. His embrace was rough, with a soft undertone. A mix that could make any girl squirm with pleasure. You were squirming, but more from trying to break free from his tight hold.

Your wiggling stopped completely when his lips fell upon your own. He wasted no time in nipping at your soft lips. You didn't open your mouth for him, so he pulled your lower lip with his teeth until he was far enough to make eye contact. Your (eye color) orbs met his crimson irises, which held so much lust, it almost overwhelmed you to give into his sly touch.

When his sneaky hands slithered up your skirt, did you finally open your mouth from gasping with shock. Of course, his tongue darted straight into your sweet goodness, only to start a war for dominants. You tried pushing him away from you using your free hand, but he ended up pushing you onto your desk, pinning you with his body weight. His tongue circled yours, bringing it into his mouth, which was flavored by a mixture of wurst and beer. He nipped, sucked, driving you up the wall with frustration.

Letting a little moan out, you felt that cocky smirk increase immensely.

When his hands came to rest on the top of your desk to steady himself, releasing his strong hold, you pushed your legs up so that both of your sneaker covered feet were aiming right where you wanted.

"MOTHER OF HOLY HELL, ROMAN EMPIRE!" Gilbert screamed in pain, dropping to the ground in a fetal position while clutching his 5 meter vital region. You, on the other hand, were trying to catch your breath as you stared down at him with indifferent eyes. Gaining your normal breathing, you poke him with your foot, giggling.

"That's what you get, ya pervert!" You said, placing both hands onto your guitar's handle so you'd be able to lean most of your weight onto it.

"I was gonna ask for your number afterwards...How could you do something like that to the awesome me? You hurt my five meters of awesomeness, dammit!" He growled through his pain, staring up at you with half-lidded eyes.

"Well, you can't just jump a girl like that out of the blue! Besides, you can't win me over so easily." You frown, annoyed that his smugness was returning rather quickly.

"Then I guess I'll have to be quicker next time. I'll use my awesomeness to beat you, there's no way I'll lose." He snickers, slowly rising back to his two feet.

"I have a badass guitar to beat you upside the head, your argument is invalid. Seriously, don't make me pound you in!" You snap back harshly, watching him closely just in case he tried anything else if he thought you were off guard.

"The only thing I want to be pounding into is your-"

**BAM!**

So as you stomped yourself away, mumbling angry words of annoyance, the awesome Gilbert laid unconscious with a throbbing bump to his head that reached the size of watermelons. But not only did you leave him with that lovely headache, a small piece of paper stuck to his forehead with a certain someone's number written on it.

_**Call me soon, ya awesome idiot.**_

_That's one way to get a girl's phone-number..._


	18. I love you for not being perfect China

**Thanks for reviewing, awesome people~!**

* * *

><p>"Wang Yao, let's go get some candy! Please, please, please!" You beg childishly, tugging his right arm's sleeve just as eager as both of you walked down one of Wang Yao's many Chinatown areas. It had been so long since the two of you had spent any sort of time together, seeing as he's also known as China, meetings kept him away from you seemingly everyday. So you couldn't help but feel overly excited about your current date, giggling like a young little girl.<p>

Yes, some say you're childish. But to you, you're nothing more than a happy person, or maybe a kid at heart. Either way, you found being cheerful far more appealing than being a complete stick in the mud. It made people wonder how you ever started such a long time relationship with the wise Chinese man.

He was mature, you were playful. He preferred old styled art, you prefer having fun in arcades. Those thoughts crossed your mind here and there, making you realize just how grateful you are to him. He's known for only wanting things to go his way, yet with you, he hardly questioned you once. He took care of you, even though you could be so childish from time to time. Of course, he's voiced a few complaints over the years, but has never tried changing you. For that, you were greatly appreciative. Appreciative that he accepted your juvenile ways.

"Fine, but after that, we're taking a rest, aru. Come, let's hurry, aru." Wang Yao said with a tired sigh. You wondered if it had something to do with his old age, even though his appearance looked barely older than you. That was also something people were amazed by. Your age difference was so far apart, even you felt slightly flabbergasted when finding out how much older he was compared to yourself.

But age didn't really matter, for he was such a nice man. He seemed insecure at times, but you'd always remind him of how much he meant to you. And, that no number could ever change your feelings for each other. You had even told him of how you'll someday be over four thousand years old, and shall still love him. Of course, that may not happen since you're only a small island near Taiwan, but even so, it didn't dare change the fact you loved him immensely.

After you happily ate your sweet treats Wang Yao had, somewhat reluctantly, bought. You both made your way towards a nice spot that had a clear view of the sunset. You skipping along cheerfully, while he walked at a slower pace.

Now, as you were both sitting next to each other on a midnight black bench, you stopped listening to his lectures of healthy eating. Your thoughts soon drifted back as to why he's in a actual relationship with you. You were beautiful, yes, but not a super model look alike. You were kind of lazy, clumsy, and had your ditzy moments. He, in your eyes, was completely perfect. Looks, mind, talents, everything he did was flawless. Which sparked your curiosity, wondering why he'd be with someone who had their fair share of faults.

But when you think about it, you were content knowing you weren't perfect. You had friends, family, and somebody amazing to love, perfection was something you could definitely live without. But...did he feel the same way? Even if you weren't perfect, you loved him more than any perfectionistic could ever hope to dream of. And yet, your heart throbbed painfully in your chest at the mere thought he'd leave you for someone better. To the point, slight tears were beginning to form rather quickly into your (Eye Color) orbs.

"Wang Yao..." You whisper quietly, gaining his attention. At first, he didn't seem to notice your tears until one slipped slowly down your left, flushed cheek. His own Amber colored irises increased in size, worry filling them soon after. Before he had the chance of asking what's wrong, you continue speaking.

"I love you, so much. You've always stuck by me, even when I do the most immature things. I'm not beautiful like most girls, I'm not a total genius, I sometimes am a ditz. But..." You smile sadly, tears now pouring softly as you take hold of his hands.

"I love you...wait, that's a lie." You notice the considerable amount of pain darkening his taken aback eyes, though it changed to a look of hurt confusion when you began lightly giggling. "I honestly, truly, really love you. I'm so grateful for the things you've done for me, putting up with my childish ways."

"Thank you, for being with someone like myself. Knowing you could easily have anyone else besides me. I'll do my best to return the favor, I swear. But please know, I love you dearly. I know I'm not-" Before you could finish your woeful sentence, your words were stolen by his swift kiss. It caused your eyes to widen, but not for long as they slowly closed to join him in the sweetening kiss.

Pulling back, he gave you a disappointing gaze. You sniffled, thinking you had done something wrong again. Yet when he began kissing your tears away, did you let out a chocked sob. He held both sides of your face, lifting his head gently so he'd be able to make eye contact. You were beyond shocked when he tenderly caressed your cheek bones, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He isn't one for public display of affection, the least you could ever get from him was hand holding, so why is he being so...loving, perhaps that was the right word? Although, there weren't many people wandering near at your current location. A tiny gasp escapes from your pink lips, feeling him leaning lower, he let's his forehead rest against yours as his thumbs drew soothing circles softly.

"You truly are foolish, aru. Understand, that those are the reasons why I love you, aru. Although, to me, you're more beautiful than those fake women, aru. Those flaws are what make you perfect (Name), because they make you who you are, aru. Honestly, I wonder why you bother with someone who's age is so far from your own, I actually believe you're too wonderful for me, aru." He chuckles, causing you to let out a small giggle.

"I'm not perfect, not a soul on this planet is (Name,) aru. I have my flaws as does everyone else, so do not believe I'm any different, aru. I wish for you to be the person I love, nothing more, nothing less, aru. But don't say things such as that, you're special to me, can you not realize that, aru? Now, stop those tears, aru." His lips lift upward, creating a rare, soft smile that had you smiling just as sweet.

"We're different, yet not, aru. It doesn't matter rather you're perfect or not, just being you is amazing as it is, aru." He pulls you closer, wrapping you into a warm embrace. You eagerly return the affectionate gesture, burying your face into his upper chest. "Don't ever think I don't love you, because not even the definition of 'love' could come close to my feelings for you, aru."

You smile, soon grinning happily. He didn't have time to think when you suddenly wrapped your own arms around his neck rather tightly, laughing joyfully. "Yay! I knew we both loved each other! I feel the same way, so don't you go doubting that, okay?" He couldn't answer since you literally hopped out of his arms, bringing him along with you, your laughing getting mixed with his protesting as you begun dragging him with you towards the main event.

You didn't notice how late it really was until your sight had been temporarily blinded by the brightness of golden lights shining throughout the large town to assure no darkness was seen. Which reminded you of what Wang Yao had told you earlier before coming. Fireworks were to be displayed over a large sized lake near the end of Chinatown. Luckily, you both weren't far from that exact place.

In a matter of minutes, you found yourself standing in front of a beautiful lake that glowed luminously as the moonlights shined upon it. Soon, you were in even more awe when the first few fireworks shot through the night sky, glimmering before more were fired.

Watching them excitedly, you felt arms slither around your waist. Giggling, you tilt your head upward to see Amber orbs staring into your glinting irises. You press your lips quickly to his, catching sight of his little blush in the process, before leaning most of your weight onto him. He was about to scold you for doing something so inappropriate when others might be watching, but seeing your joyful smile, putting those fireworks to shame, he simply holds you closer. Both thinking the same thing as the last, heart shaped firework brightens the star filled night.

**_My growing love belongs only to you, I shall demonstrate it everyday. I see, you're not perfect, and that's why I love you. I give you all my love, hopefully, that will forever be enough._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna go ahead and point everything out.<strong>

**-Cheesy**  
><strong>-Probably rushed<strong>  
><strong>-OOC-ness<strong>  
><strong>-Most likely typos and grammar errors<strong>  
><strong>-My fail-ness<strong>

**I can't write fluff...now as for horror...**


	19. Happy Birthday Canada

_**Sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta reader! Thanks to the awesome people~!**  
><em>

_**I was listening to the song "Melt" by Miku!**_

* * *

><p><em>Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!<em>

The alarm clock rings loudly, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I groggily sit up, hitting the snooze button with a loud yawn, then stretching my arms upward for a small moment to relieve some of my muscles. Wiping the crust from my still sleepy eyes, a sudden thought came running through my mind, or, shall I say, you came to mind.

I immediately feel my face redden, bringing the covers up to my chin as if to hide the fact I'm completely flustered. You always were the first thing I thought about whenever waking up, well, actually, I can never seem to get your adorable face out of my mind. It's like you've permanently locked yourself in my thoughts, or was it my heart? Most likely both.

We had only known each other for at least six months, though, by now, we knew more about each other than anyone who has known us their whole entire lives. It was the start of a new school year, as usual, no one knew of my existence, leaving me to find my way around alone. I had moved into your neighborhood that same exact week with my slightly younger brother, Alfred, when I began coming to this high school, along with him.

I remember seeing you for the first time when I was helping my brother unload our red pickup truck, ending up dropping the heavy brown box onto his left foot, making him screech like a little girl. I paid no attention to his whining, instead, I found myself walking toward you, though it felt impulsively.

You had been sitting on your front porches steps, humming a slight tone while smiling at nothing in particular. Once I reached you, I felt my hands tighten into sweaty fists as I tried calming down my racing heart when your (Eye Color) orbs met my own deep blue irises. I was at lost for words, my bashful nature taking control over my body's actions. I wondered if you had already noticed my heated cheeks, especially when you focused your smiling face onto my flushed one.

You greeted me happily, holding your hand out for a shake. I desperately tried wiping my right hand behind me onto my shirt, not wanting you to feel the sticky sweat forming so quickly from my nervousness. Grasping your hand gently, I felt a sudden shock wave pass through me as soon as we touched, causing my already heated blush to increase greatly.

I believe you felt it as well, because your own cheeks, or maybe it was just my imagination, seemed to have taken on a slightly pink blush, making you look all the much cuter in my eyes. When I was about to respond to your 'hello', my idiot brother had to come ruin the moment by shouting "_**I, the awesome hero, has come to say hi! So...HI!" **_then shaking your hand wildly.

You sweat-dropped, but kept your joyful smile.

Asking for your name, he finally let go while coming to stand beside me, though I don't think he actually knew I was there to begin with. You replied giggling, telling us your name and asking for our own. Alfred immediately responded by saying you could call him either Alfred, Al, or even better, the hero, making me roll my eyes in a annoyed manner.

You simply nodded, letting your glinting orbs meet mine once again, heating my face in the process. I had answered quietly, _**"Matthew" **_coming out in a small whisper. My, shame to sometimes say, brother started freaking out about hearing a ghost, sprinting back towards our new two storied house. By doing this, he fell face first into a mud puddle. But did that stop him? Not a chance. He ran inside, and most likely, locked the door. Because a ghost wouldn't be able to get him if the door's locked, right? How are we related, seriously...

My knees felt weaken after hearing your laughter reach my ears, feeling as if I'd faint at any giving moment. It didn't make sense whatsoever, because this was my very first time meeting you. So, why did I feel more shy than usual around you after only about fifteen minutes of conversation? I felt like I was...

"YO, BRO, HOW'S IT GO!" Alfred obnoxiously yelled, slamming my door open without even knocking, though I've asked many times in the past that he should knock before entering. Did he ever listen? No. Should I borrow Elizaveta's frying pan? Yes. "Hey, that rhymed! Ahahahaha!"

I'll ask next week...If I don't get a hold of my hockey stick first...

With a annoyed sigh, I slowly get out of bed, waking...um, was his name Kumajiro? I think that's what my pet cat, which is white as snow, was named.**(*) **He opened his eyes, staring at me while curiously tilted his head.

"Meow?"

"I'm your owner!" It's like I knew what he was saying, even if Alfred gave me a strange look. I didn't care, making my way into the bathroom. Shutting the door softly, I came to stand in front of the mirror hanging above the sink. Looking back at my reflection, I feel a small tug lift my lips upward.

Yesterday, I had gotten my hair cut. Not much though, it still reached closely onto my shoulders. Just a different hair style, but that one curl wouldn't cooperate with me by staying up and not sleeking down with the rest. I considered getting it cut off, but then remembered hearing you say it was cute.

Hopefully, you'd notice my new look and ask about it. Then, I could say something witty or cool! Well, I haven't thought of anything yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something...No! I will! I-I have to be confident! It sounds so much easier than actually doing...

After a quick shower, wrapping a red and white towel around my waist, I step back into my room. Upon opening my door, I see Alfred...What the...

"Who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty? Kitty, kitty, kitty! You're so cute! Roll over, roll over, kitty!" He was speaking in a baby-talk tone, holding the snow-white cat's tail upward while the cat laid on its back, pawing at his hand.

Tugging Kumajiro's tail harder, he didn't notice the cat's aggravated hiss. Bringing a paw up with claws out, Alfred didn't have time to blink an eye when his hand was suddenly scratched, making him drop the fat-cat's tail at once to clutch his now slightly bleeding hand.**(*)**

"OW, THAT HURT! Bad kitty! Bad!"

Rolling my eyes, which I always seem to do around him, I open my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. Today, I was going to tell you my feelings! So, I had to look my best! But, just because I'm also part French, doesn't exactly mean I'm the best at fashion...Dress shirt? Too formal. Hoodie? Eh...

"Hey, Al...what should I wear?" When I asked, he looked around the room a bit with a fearful gaze.

"Oh my freakin' gosh! The ghost got into the house! BUT I LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"I'm not a ghost! I'm your brother!" My voice rises somewhat, two angry veins appearing onto my forehead. He turns to my direction, tilting his head left. Eyes squinting, his facial expression took on a look of hard thinking, making me almost scream from shock.

"Hey...I know you! You're...the mailman, right?" He only received a hockey puck to the face as an answer.

Stepping outside, after putting on a nice T-shirt that was designed like the Canadian flag and dark blue jeans, I breathe in the fresh morning air. Today, you were going to see me in a new light! Not just as your friend, but something more...I hope. I tried looking my best, because I really want to impress you. Maybe you will say I'm cute again? Coming from anyone else, I wouldn't care as much, but from you...it's a whole different story.

Again, you return at full force throughout my mind. Your eyes...hair...the way you laugh. I'm amazed my face hasn't melted off by now, because with each passing day, I feel myself falling more in-love with you, which causes my cheeks to burn badly from embarrassment whenever I try saying those three words I so desperately want you to hear. But, of course, my bashful personality doesn't help my situation at all.

"Hey, Matty!" A voice, the object of my affections, calls me by my nickname. I turn to see you running towards me at full speed, arms outstretched while smiling more cheerful than normally. I take a few steps back, thinking I should either run towards you as well, or run back into the house from fear.

I don't think long when I'm quickly tackled onto the ground, your arms wrapping tightly around my neck as I gasp for the breath that was knocked out of my lungs. Nervously, I let my own arms rest around your waist, hands stopping on the middle of your back. I blush brightly when I feel you nuzzle my left cheek, trying to keep myself from melting away right then and there.

Lifting your head up, you smile happily, not seeming to notice my crimson red cheeks. Though, by now, my whole body must be putting tomatoes to shame. And no, it wasn't for the fact you were straddling me, yet it definitely helped, it was because of your eyes staring back into mine.

Averting my gaze, I tighten my hold on you, trying with all my might not to kiss you. I feel terrified, scared you won't return my affections. And yet, I wonder how I can even get you to notice them without making myself look like a stuttering fool. How can I make you realize that...my heart belongs to no one but you.

"(N-N-Name,) what are you d-doing here?" I ask timidly, glancing at your adorable face, which resulted in making my heart-beat quicken to a great extent.

"Reason one, you're my best friend. Two, I wanted to see you. And three, it's your Birthday!" You answer cheerfully, sadly, at least for me, standing back up while helping me as well.

"You...Y-You remembered...!" I couldn't believe it, no one ever remembered my Birthday. Not even my own brother...or family.

"Heck yeah, why wouldn't I? I lov-I-I-I-I mean, you're my best friend!" You begin laughing nervously, blushing...? Either I've finally lost it, or you almost said those three words I'd die to hear if they came from your soft looking lips.

Without thinking, I pull you into a tight embrace, holding you as close as I possibly can. My heart was beating rapidly, face flushing exceedingly. I knew I loved you before, but now...I wasn't sure the word 'love' could come close in describing my feelings for you, since they felt so much more stronger.

You never forget me. Since we first met, you always knew who I was. Not once did you mistake me for Alfred, forgot my name, you actually could see me. I wasn't some shadow who disappeared, to be forgotten, whenever I was around you. My heart...it really does melt. Like now, it's melting in your warmth, and I'm sure you hear it as you lay your head onto my chest, closing your eyes in a blissful manner.

Giving myself a mental prep talk, I lift your chin, your gaze locking onto my for a split second before I finally, after all this time of desperate yearning, my lips crash onto yours in a loving kiss. Both my hands cup your own flushed face, while I feel yours slither around my neck.

Your lips move smoothly against mine, my heart fluttering into pure, blissful heaven. No words were needed, this kiss spoke for the both of us. I knew now that I wasn't the only one who felt such love, adoration, or completed whenever we were around each other.

Breaking the kiss, I knew we both felt like we're...

"Happy Birthday, Canada...I love you!"

…._**melting.**_

**Extended ending.**

"Oh, no! I forgot your present! I'll go get it now since my house is next to yours!"

"N-No need...You've already given me what I wanted."

"...What?"

Your answer was another long, sweet, kiss. Before we could fully enjoy it, a voice, I sometimes extremely loathe, yelled...

"(Name,) dude! Why are you kissing the air! Ahahahahaha!"

"...Matty, you have a hockey stick, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Go get it for me."

Oh, how I love you~

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Canada day and happy Birthday Canada! I completely forgot about it... Buuuut... THE HETALIA SEASON 4 DUB IS COMING OUT IN ONLY TWO MORE DAYS! YOSH! I can't wait to hear the tra-la-la song!<strong>

**Cheesy romance FOR THE WIN!**

**And yes, I did abuse Alfred, even though I love him. Ya'know how it's always Canada getting hurt because of him? Well, since it is his Birthday, I let Alfred take his place. XD**

**(*) No one, in the real world, that I know of has a real polar bear as a pet, so he's a cat in this.**

**(*) IF YOU KNOW WHERE THIS IS FROM, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	20. Just friends? America

**There is a reason as to why this is short. Thanks for reviewing~!**

* * *

><p>Hearing the music booming, bodies becoming more heated with each passing minute, you push yourself further into the danger zone. Or, shall we say, moving your lowering body teasingly against his own, swaying erotically to the slow yet sensational beat without any trace of regret. Why would regret be an issue? Quite simple, it just so happens that your alluring dance partner is none other than Alfred F. Jones. Your best friend of six years.<p>

So, if you're only friends, what would ever make you dance in such a way with him? Well, Francis had thought the music was a little too up-beat, not having enough romance or passion. As the country of love and beauty, he made it his personal mission to fix such a horrible tragedy, at least, he thought of it as one. Also, he has been watching the guest of honor, along with his beautiful lady friend, which of course, is you.

Being friends with both you and Alfred, he already knew of your growing affections for another. Neither you or him have ever actually voiced them to each other, but no-one knew love like Francis, who could sense it a mile away with absolutely no trouble. Even if both you and Alfred couldn't see it, Francis definitely picked up on your silent flirting. He noticed your blushing, Alfred gazing at you longer than what's normal, and let's not dare forget your constant **_friendly _**hugs.

Oh, yes. Francis knew it all too well. So, like the good friend he could be once in a while, he slipped the DJ a bit of money so that he'd play a more...**_romantic _**melody, grinning wider than the Cheshire cat as he watched you and Alfred slow down your joyful, fast dancing. His grin, if possible, grew considerably when Alfred, so-ever boldly, placed his hands onto your supple hips, rhythmically swaying back and forth.

Your back was pressed closely to his chest, arms raised high above your head to wrap tightly around his neck. It felt quite odd at first, never having your body so close to another one, let alone a male, in front of so many people. But after only a few short minutes of it, you finally felt your entire body completely relax into his, letting it move even more closely to his, so much in fact, that not an inch was un-touched.

Perspiration forming, causing your clothes to stick further onto your heated skin, you turn to face your so-called **_friend_**, smirking devilishly at his flushed facial expression. There was also something else appearing, could it be...lust? You've never seen that expression darkening his eyes before in public, your cheeks developing a deep blush onto their already flustered, redness.

"(Name...) Why don't we take this party somewhere else, I don't know, _private?_" He whispers with a deep, husky tone, his hot breath blowing across your neck in an almost teasing manner, thrusting his hips into yours, only to receive quiet moans in response. Taking those moans as a yes, he, without any care in the world, or actually to whoever was watching, threw you over his shoulder with absolute ease.

Swiftly dodging the sweaty, dancing bodies, he quickly made his way toward the stairs, seemingly running for his bedroom. He didn't notice the sly Frenchman, who was watching the whole scene from afar, chuckling while praising himself for bringing two lovers together like cupid, but being more gorgeous than cupid could ever hoped to be.

With his mission completed, he decided to go pester the Englishman who was sulking in a far off corner, Arthur to be exact, because he always seemed so depressed on this certain day. Which meant all the more fun for Francis.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a full lemon to this, but you'll have to go on deviantart to read it. My username is Mew-Ayame<strong>

**America, you sure as hell can't say I don't love you. Canada just got a kiss while America...Honhonohon~! Happy Birthday America, and Happy 4rth of July everyone! I would have done this yesterday, but I couldn't stop watching the season 4 dub of Hetalia. My gawd...Their personalities are so freaking different if you've only watched the Japanese version. But they're so funny! XD Now, I shall go eat a crap-ton of ice-cream. Because, like America said, and I quote, "I do what I want, bioch!"**

**GOD BLESS AMERICA! XD**

**Sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta reader!**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**


	21. My good sir! Reader x France? Crack

**Do not take this seriously, this is just some good 'ol drabble crack I thought of. :D Thanks for reviewing! :3  
><strong>

**Warning: Slight cuss words.**

* * *

><p>Sleek, smooth, absolutely dashing. This Frenchman was ready to hunt for a fine, delicious piece of prey. Anyone who knew this young man knows exactly what that meant, sometimes scaring them. He was at one of his regular territories, a well-kept club to be exact, his cobalt blue orbs running over the crowd, searching for a delectable sweet treat.<p>

Oh, there were many beauties to choose from, but he wanted something new. He had been here so many times, he practically knew each dancing body heating up the room from such erotic moves. He chuckles, though. Remembering the aftermath of their greetings, he licks his slightly dry lips slowly as his next victim comes into sight.

Knee length, black dress hugging her in all the right places, glinting (E/C) irises, innocently cute smile. Ah, what a beauty. This certain Frenchman sees something he'd love to take a bite of. With his own devilish good looks, and her pure innocents, it shouldn't take him too long before desert is served.

Making his way smoothly through the crowd, **_accidentally_**groping others at times, he reaches his goal with a flirty smile. She doesn't seem to notice at first, more focused on the non-alcoholic drink. Hearing someone clear their throat suddenly, she lifted her head slowly up to meet his lust-filled eyes.

"Bonjour, ma belle~What a lovely night it is, oui?" He slid himself swiftly next to her on the booth, getting a little too close for comfort. She blinked, tilting her head at this new company, (H/C) locks falling between her eyes.

"We're indoors, so does that mean you have see-through vision?" Hearing her answer, he isn't sure if she's joking or actually serious since her face, and voice, held no emotions. But he chuckles, lifting his left hand to brush the fallen hair behind her ear. Even with little light, he noticed her eyes watching that hand intently, though he believed the reason for this is because she's so innocent, never have been touched by a man.

"Ah, if only..." His voice trailed off a moment, thinking of having such power, causing his orbs to trace over her body all the while. Something she was well aware of. "But sadly, no. Enough of that, though. How about you tell me your name, Ma Chérie?" Purring next to her right ear, he leaned his body closer to hers.

"Telling random people your name is weird. Are you calling me weird, mofo?" Blinking at his closeness, she watched his eyes widen a bit before another, low, chuckle is heard by him. She guessed he didn't know the meaning of 'mofo', or he's just an idiot.

"Oh, how adorable you are!" He squealed, hugging her around the waist.

"You're a fine creeper, my good sir. I say!"

"Such a funny young lady, but may I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about what happened last Friday night between me and mister eyebrows, go for it."

"Do you like math?"

"Maybe..."

"Then won't you solve this for me~ Me, plus you, add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply~"

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

...failed?

"...The fuck you talkin' about, my good sir?"

"A beautiful lady shouldn't use that sort of language!"

"I shouldn't do a lot of things. But I do anyway since the person makes a funny face."

"A lot of things~?" Leaning next to her left ear, he whispers seductively. "We could do many things at my home, sweetheart~"

"No, no, I'm not a hoe, gotta go."

She stands, only to feel his hand grasp her right arm, pulling her into his chest as he lets out a husky laugh. Tilting the young woman's head upward by her chin so their eyes could meet, faces only apart by little inches, he purrs out, "Ohhonhonhon, you haven't had desert yet. I must say, you certainly look good enough to eat~"

"You know, sometimes I black out and wake up three days later in a jail cell. It takes me a while to remember what happened, but then it finally clicks."

"Um...What?"

"I beat the shit out of a creeper, my good sir."

Before she knew it, her vision went completely black.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU AWESOME CREEPER, YOU! Now, I was going to write a lemon for him, but then thought about doing that for England. And by that, I mean, BRING ON THE HANDCUFFS, SEME, AND WHIPS! AWWW, YEEEAAHH!<strong>


	22. You're my sweet treasure SemeCopEngland

**Thanks so much for the reviews~!**

**DutchyPuppy, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I STILL REMEMBER YOU, THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER REVIEW A STORY OF MINE. *Glomps***

**Hetalia not mine! OTL**

* * *

><p>Loud, joyful cheers were heard all throughout the elegant wedding reception as two young people stepped threw the opened, golden trim, doors, hands tightly clasped together. Just who were these smiling two? Arthur Kirkland, and the newest , (Name.) It was such a special day for them, it could easily be seen as Arthur, always irritated and frowning, was actually smiling more so than his beautiful bride, who was just as ecstatic. Also, it was Arthur's two year anniversary of becoming a Policeman.<p>

No one could of ever imagine the king of loneliness to finally find someone he'd spend the rest of his life with, believing he would forever keep his lonely status. Even though, (Name) had been his only true friend since childhood. After his mother had gotten a new job in (state), she, with her other three sons, had moved from England. Being a single mother of four sons was quite difficult, so being offered a higher paying job was too good to decline.

_Arriving at his new home, Arthur felt completely insecure, especially when his oldest brother, Allistor, began viciously teasing him about not being able to make any friends. The other two boys had already gone inside to help their mother prepare dinner, not in the mood for taunting. (Name,) their next door neighbor, who was innocently sitting on her front porch, had took notice of the hurtful words coming from a accented voice, most likely to be Scottish. Clenching her little hands into small fists, she stomped her way towards the teenager and little boy, who looked to be about her age, though a little older._

_"Hey, carrot top, leave him alone, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, coming to stand next to the gawking blond-haired boy, who seemed to be lost for words as his small mouth would open, then immediately shut._

_Allistor's face fumed red at the name, scowling deeply. "Just who do you think you are, little girl?" He snapped back, lowering his top half so it was at her level, glaring coldly._

_"The person who's gonna kick your butt if you don't leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you, jerk-faced, carrot top!" Taking hold of his nose, she twisted it harshly before thumping it, giggling as he let out a high pitched yelped. "What a nice, girly scream ya got there, carrot top!"_

_"WHY YOU LITTLE-"_

_"Allistor and Arthur Kirkland, come inside this instant! Dinner is ready." A sweet yet firm voice called out to her sons, waving at the little girl after spotting her next to Arthur, smiling a bit. Allistor glowed under his breath, sending one more heated glare before storming into the house, leaving Arthur behind._

_Said boy was still in a state of utter shock, never having seen anyone stand up against his older brother. Seeing her gaze turn onto his slightly shaking form, he quickly averted his eyes from hers, choosing to stare at his tiny feet instead. She only giggled at his bashfulness, letting her hand slip into his own. He blushed furiously at this action, tugging his hand for release._

_"L-L-Let go, bloody wanker!"_

_"No, I just saved you! So that means you're my best buddy now!"_

_"...buddy? You mean, as in, f-friends?"_

_"Yeah! Oh, and what's a 'wanker'?"_

_"...What has been seen can not be unseen..."_

_"...?"_

Years had passed by since then, and after entering high-school together, they had started dating. Of course, no one expected them to last, high-school relationships were nothing more than fun little flings you go through without much care. And yet, these two had proven them wrong. Cliché? That may be, but did either care? Not at all.

So now, they both shared their first dance as husband and wife, slowly swaying to the romantic melody. The (H/C) haired woman lifted her head from the dashing man's shoulder, letting their eyes meet before leaning down for a quick kiss, smiling softly at one another.

Soon enough, the song ended, waking the bored Dj-ing American up, making him grin widely at being able to blast a more danceable beat. Arthur rolled his eyes at him before softening his gaze onto his love, whispering into her left ear that he was going to get them something to drink. Even though it was nothing more than a small whisper, she still heard him over the booming music, causing delightful shivers to flow down her body.

Returning shortly after, the sight before him was not very welcoming. His wife, seemingly being flirted with by that damn Romanian, Vladimir. To make matters worse, she was actually laughing along with him. About to say something that would surely make his mother faint, he stopped dead in his tracks as the ruby-eyed man kissed her forehead before walking away to another man with brown hair.

A strong feeling of jealously blinded his eyesight, and mostly mind. No man-_anyone_, was to touch her like that, besides him. She was his wife now, his one and only precious treasure. Not a soul would take his love away, leaving him to be alone like many years ago. So if she felt the need to break these laws, he would be sure to punish her, immediately.

"Oh, Arthur! There you are, I wanted you to meet-" Not letting her finish, he dropped the wine glasses to the floor with a loud **cruuuushhhh**, then roughly lifted her onto his shoulder with extreme ease, seemingly fuming out the ears while his face burned red from anger. The people could only watch with wide eyes and agape mouths as he, almost literally, ripped the doors opened as he carried his, now enraged, wife away.

He could hear her shouts of protests, feeling her kick and punch at his anger filled body. He paid no mind, even when forcing her into his own car, instead of the awaiting limo, did he not care when she questioned him, eyes infuriated. She tried once again, only to receive a darken scowl as an answer.

Her (E/C) irises held many emotions from shocked, anger, to confusion. She didn't understand why he was so angry all of a sudden, not when only moments ago he was smiling more happily than she's ever seen him before. Her thoughts were running wild, until the car finally stopped, her eyes widening somewhat at where they were.

It seemed to be their home, but she couldn't get full details when she was suddenly being held bridal style by her equally angry husband. "What are you-"

"Hush."

Mouth opening, closing soon after, she gasped at his tone of voice. He has always had a cold tone, but this was putting blizzard temperatures to shame greatly, and it was starting to scare her. It took no time for him to unlock the door, slamming it shut soon after. Arms tightening somewhat around her smaller body, he quietly made his way towards the bedroom.

Throwing her onto the king sized bed, he said in a warning tone, "Don't you move a bloody muscle." then going inside of their walk-in closet, shutting the doors as well.

"You...You...JERK! How dare you tell me what to do, after dragging me back here when we were AT OUR WEDDING? You're lucky I haven't kicked your British ass! I-W...W...What the hell are you wearing that f-f-for? And what's with the cuffs...?" Midway through her rant, the British man had stepped out from the closet, wearing his Police uniform, twirling the handcuffs with a slender finger.

"You've broken a few severe laws today, love..." He whispered smoothly, slowly walking towards the flushed woman with an unknown look darkening his features.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a lemon to this, but you'll have to read it on my DA account, which is Mew-Ayame<strong>


	23. My obnoxious friends AmericaxReader CH1

I don't own Hetalia.** *Smiling like Russia***

**This is drabble CRACK.**

I just found out this was added to a Hetalia x Reader community...I DO GOOD THEN, OUI? :D

...

...

No?

But-

I-

Okay...

* * *

><p>"Packing like a boss, packing like a boss! Pack, pack, packing like a MOTHA-FREAKING BOSS!" You sang excitedly, jamming your stuff quickly inside of the Black Butler messenger bag without even caring if it wasn't organized. Today you, Alfred, and Arthur, were going to England together because it was your Emerald-eyed friend's birthday. Surprisingly, Arthur actually agreed to your idea of having a birthday party there, replying so sweetly, 'Yes! I-I mean, I have nothing better to do...It's not like I enjoy being around you idiots! ...Well, t-thanks...not that I care, or anything...' ...such a sweetheart.<p>

Since you were only staying there for his birthday, which was two days from now, you decided to only pack a few T-shirts, jeans, and your favorite Gumi-Matryoshka hoodie. But, you had a small problem when it came to finishing your packing. Everything didn't quite fit, making it extremely difficult zipping. Glaring daggers, you let out an annoyed grunt as you yank the zipper upward in hopes of closing it completely.

_Knock, knock!_

To caught up in your fight against the dreaded zipper of doom, you didn't hear the loud banging coming from outside of your bedroom door. Trying once again, you growl frustratingly when it only goes half-way, then unzipping itself like the troll-bag it is. Anger building dangerously, you take in a deep breath before screaming, while at the same time, someone happily lets himself in...

_BANG!_

"YO! Oops, I broke the door again...I can totally fix it later, dude!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Y-U-NO STOP PISSING ME OFF? I'LL FRUKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"ARHAHAHAHAHRHARHAHNEBRABRAAB ZR!"

"...Al?" You could have sworn someone ran faster out of your room than Feliciano high-tailing it away from P.E.

About five minutes later, having duck taped the zipper, you found your heroic friend stuffing down a large cheeseburger as if mcdonalds was about to go extinct. But then again, you'd be having a panic attack, along with Alfred, if that were to ever happen. Shaking your head from those horrible thoughts, you slowly stalk your way behind Alfred, trying not to breathe loudly while a small smirk tugged itself quickly onto your lips.

Without him noticing, you got yourself right next to his left ear...

"BARREL!"

"ARHAHAHAHAHRHARHAHNEBRABRAAB ZR!"

**~This time-skip is brought to you by Canadia.**

**Who: Bitch, please. I'm Canada. *Epic face*~**

After laughing obnoxiously at America's near death experience of choking on his cheeseburger, you were both singing, at the top of your lungs, Akiakane's cover of "Bye bye sayonara", without any traces of shame. When the song ended, causing you to let out a small whimper, Alfred took out the earbud you both were sharing, putting your (F/C) Ipod back into your coat's pocket as he switched the radio on.

_"Baby, baby, baby, oh~Baby, baby, baby, oh~"_

Eyes locking, you both passionately sung;

"Baby, baby, baby, OH SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

When you both finally arrived at the airport, getting odd looks from other people since you both were shuffling your way around, Alfred began thinking about some things...Worried yet? Not really surprising how you both got to the airport so fast, seeing how you kept yelling at him to drive quicker, because it's more fun that way. Of course, he listened...but only because it was you asking.

Anyone else? No way, heroes only listen to themselves! But, how could he resits-dat ass-THAT smile! It was a well known fact that he was crushing on his gamer friend, though, only you never seem to notice his obvious flirting, unlike everyone else. France's rape face could easily speak for itself.

Breaking himself from those thoughts when he heard your screech of "IGGGGGYYYYY!", he started laughing like a true goofball as you tackled the poor Brit into a bone crushing hug, matching Alfred's laughter more closely than you probably should.

Said British man huffed, eyebrows twitching in great irritation as he gently pushed you away from him while trying to keep calm. You, in return, grinned widely at his annoyed expression, coming to stand beside Alfred once again. Instead of glomping Arthur, Alfred simply slapped him on the back, saying happily, "Nice seeing you again, dude!" laughing as the poor man almost fell face first onto the gray, carpeted floor.

"If only I could say the same. Now, let us hurry and get on this bloody plane before I change my mind." Grabbing hold of his suitcase, Arthur turned to leave, rolling his eyes at their ever-happy laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Trolololol~Expect more of Iggy's best birthday EVER!<strong>


	24. ItalyxReaderxdrabble crack

**The answer is popcorn-ItalyxReaderxdrabble crack**

**I forgot to post this here! XD**

* * *

><p>Ah, Saturday. The time of week where you're only supposed to laze around and do nothing. Which, by the way, you were currently doing exactly that. Curled up in bed, wearing your favorite pajamas, snug as a bug. Everything was so quiet in the Italian household, which was consider extremely rare. Especially when Romano wasn't raising hell over the simplest things.<p>

Ah, so peaceful...As you were floating away into sweet dreams, a certain pasta-loving man came crashing onto your bed, scaring the living h-e-double-pocky sticks out of you, causing you to jump high enough to almost reach the ceiling from being tremendously surprise.

"(Name!) (Name!) Can I'a ask you something?" Italy, of course it was him, asked you excitably.

"Man...It's my sleep in Saturday, the hell you disturbing me for?" You questioned exasperated, rubbing your left eye with annoyance, making your right eye twitch somewhat.

"What's porn?"

Cue imaginary spit take.

"W-W-What?!" Your eyes probably matched the size of beach balls by now.

"I'a found this box in Germany's room that has the word 'porn' on it. I'mma scared he'll get mad at me if I'a open it and see for myself. So, since you're so smart and pretty, you can tell me!" He smiles happily, waiting eagerly for your answer while holding the box towards your enormously flushed face.

"Uh...Uh, um, er, i-it's, uh..." You stammer, dreadfully searching your mind for an answer. But you really didn't want to be the one who stained his mind from such a inappropriate...**thing.**"It's...POPCORN!" Well, that's one way to put it...oddly.

"Popcorn...?"

"Yes! Popcorn! It definitely means popcorn! Okay, that it? Yeah? Good, go away now!"

"Yay! I'mma ask Germany if he wants to make some with me, vee~!" Italy skipped joyfully away to find his German friend, the box held close to his chest.

"You do that...wait..."

And then it finally clicked...

"WAIT! ITALY! DON'T DO THAT! COME BAAAAAACK!"

But it was too late...

"ITALLLLLLLLLLY!" Why must that be a German accent...

_So much for your peaceful, sleep in Saturday._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia.<strong>

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! :3**


End file.
